Test Subject
by gadhadada
Summary: a TorTure turn as DisOrder...!
1. Chapter 1

**_I m Back Baccha's..._**

 ** _Big Thank You so much who Awaited My Stories and Requesting aur Missing My Tiny Efforts such Badly..._**

 ** _this is a Request of a GUEST REVIEWER based over Abhijeet Sir..._**

 ** _Surprisingly, Owner of Plot really Likes this Small Attempt gives a Pleasure..._**

 ** _Hope You All Like it..._**

 ** _a Realistic Based, Practical Background Story..._**

 ** _Mostly Information is Correct..._**

* * *

 ** _I m so Honored of that Guest Reviewer and Other Request Owner too..._**

 ** _its really a Big Big Honor for Any Writer..._**

 ** _the First Paragraph of Story is Current..._**

 ** _while after that it Totally moving on FLASHBACK side..._**

 ** _the BOLD Parts are Flashback either of Abhijeet Sir/Daya Sir/ACP Sir or any Other Character..._**

 ** _Some are Extra Past part in FB too..._**

* * *

 ** _a Request to GUEST Reviewer who gave Me that AMAR wala Plot, Plz Baccha, if U have an Account at FF, plz PM Me, if Not plz give any Other Email ID, as I Wanted to Discuss Some Parts of Ur Plot from You... OK Baccha..._**

 ** _Have Fun..._**

* * *

 ** _Yeah, might be I am Not giving Replies till 25 as I m Busy in My Bro Shadi so Plz Dunt Mind..._**

 ** _Ill try to Update Chapter on Two days Delay except few days as 19/20/21..._**

 ** _these dates I m Totally Ghayeb from FF..._**

* * *

 ** _TEST SUBJECT_**

 _In a Dizzy Semi Dark room, a Lean Figure Comfortably Laid over Bed while another Figure coming inside, Silently taken Out Drip Needle from the Cannula invaded over Lying Figure Right Wrist, Rub it with Alcohol Swab after taking it from Box placed aside side table…_

 _After that, Rubbing His Index and Middle Fingers over that Part to Continue the Circulation of Blood with Medicine Entering inside Veins through Drip Bag and then Leaves the Room, Stopped…_

 _Soft Grip Figure found on Fingers, Freeze the Figure which Melted in a bit as the Figure Stepped ahead in Tracks, again Fixed on its Place when the Small Finger Locked the another Pole of that Pinky Promise Lock and the Shuffling of Many Frames Started from Blur to Clear Images…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (shouted): Enough Vinod.!_

 _Voice 2: Enough, kyun Enough, kya koi Ghalat Baat kr raha hun, (softly) Ek Favour Maang raha hun tou Tum…_

 _Voice 1 (murmur): Favour…_

 _Voice 2: Salunkhy, (sad tone) Mujhy Tum sy ye Umeed Nahi thi…_

 _Salunkhy (straight): acha, Nahi thi na, ab ho gayii, OK… (standing with) Behtar hoga, Hum is Topic pr Phir Baat Na karein… Chalo Main ab (picking His Cell and Car Keys from table with) Chalta hun…_

 _Vinod (also stand up, look that extending Palm for Shake hand, gripped it and say): Main Yaad rakkhun ga…_

 _A Straight_ _ **BYE**_ _coming out from Both Mouth where Salunkhy Left the Venue while Vinod standing there Seeing Him with Sad Sigh…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1: aur bhae, (ask naughtily) kahan Ghoom rahy hain Baray Miyaan…?_

 _Voice 2 (stern): Dayaaaaa…_

 _Daya (smilingly): 2 Ghanty ka Keh kr gaye thy, (telling) Phone bhi Band, Main nay Aadha Ghanta Wait bhi kiya Bureau mein, pr No Response… (suspiciously) koi Mystery tou Nahi chal rahi na Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet (placing His belongings with): Teri tarah Nahi hun, (tell) Toby ka Call aaya tha…_

 _Daya (immediate base): Tip mili koi.?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): haan Bola tou hy, Dekh Kal Subah Sir sy Baat krta hun, pr (sat over Sofa with Tired shade) Tu ya Main tou Ja Nahi skty…_

 _Daya (ask): Aik Idea dun Boss…?_

 _Abhijeet (permit with): Bolo…_

 _Daya (ask): Vivek kesa rhy ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (agreeing with): hmmm, Idea tou Acha hy… pr (ask) kya Vivek aa payey ga…? (tell) Abhi tou Gaya hy…_

 _Daya: Boss, ¾ Din Baad tou Bulwa sakein gy na, (brief) acha hy Yahan sy Out hy Wo, Shak Zyada Nahi hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (giving another option): pr Rajat bhi Acha Option hy…?_

 _Daya (disagreeing with): Main Rajat kay Favour mein Nahi hun, Buht Smart or Young Larka chahyey… (sweetly) Rajat Buht Sober hay…_

 _Abhijeet: magar (standing with) Calm hy aur aisy Cases mein Patience Buht Count hota hy…_

 _Daya: Chalo, (moving towards Kitchen Signaling Abhijeet about getting Fresh with) ACP Sir ko Kehty hain, Dekhty hain Wo kya Kehty hain…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and now Daya taking out Dinner for Both as He is Waiting for His Bro…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _After Discussing the whole…. Duo Presenting their Names and after Detailing, ACP Sir Accepted Vivek so Abhijeet gave Him Call as Daya already Flew for Pune…_

 _Abhijeet (telling): abhi Nahi Vivek, Kum az Kum 4 Din Baad ki Ticket karwao aur wo bhi Local Bus sy… Theek…_

 _Vivek (agreeing with): Jee Sir, pr (ask) kya Main Direct Us sy milun…?_

 _Abhijeet (disagreeing with): Nahi, magar Tum Pehly Daya sy milo gy, wo Wahein hoga, Khud Mil jaye ga... phir aagy Wo Batayey ga…_

 _Vivek (shockingly): matlab Pehly Briefing hogi…?_

 _Abhijeet (stern tone): Vivek, Tumhein Mumbai Nahi, Pune ka Ticket lena hy, Daya Wahein Mily ga Bus Addy pr.. Hulya Change rakhna.. OK…_

 _Vivek (uttered): arry…._

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): bas, Sub arry, Kya, Ye wo Bata dy ga…._

 _Vivek Smiled Embarrassingly and now the Call Cuts and Abhijeet Engaged in His Previous Work…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (coming to the Main Gate ask as): Jee…?_

 _Voice 2: Sir, ye (signaling Stranger with) Dr. Salunkhy ko Pooch rhy hain…_

 _The Arrival turned Focus towards the Man as Spotted Him at Main Gate, Talking to Khadim Hussain and after Inquiring about Him, got that so turn to Him and Updated…_

 _Voice 1: Dr. Salunkhy tou Ek Official Meeting kay liye Kal Raat Delhi gaye hain… Aap, (ask softly) Un kay Dost hain…?_

 _Voice 2 (extend Palm with): I m Dr. Vinod, Salunkhy ka Dost… (telling now) Darasal Wo Mery kuch Research Papers pr Salunkhy ki kuch Expertise chahyey theen…_

 _Voice 1 (respectfully): Sorry Dr, Salunkhy Sahab tou ab Thursday ko Wapus aayein gy…_

 _Vinod (shout): ohhh, Damn… (agan ask in tension) Phone pr Baat Nahi ho skti kya…?_

 _Voice 1: Nahi, Official Meeting hy, I think Phone pr (looking His wrist watch with) Raat ko hee Baat ho paye gi, (again softly) wo bhi agar Unhun nay Phone On kiya, ya Aap ki Call dekhi tou…_

 _Vinod (complete tense tone): Garbar ho gayii ye tou…?_

 _Voice 1: kyun, (ask) anything Serious…?_

 _Vinod (tell): Officer…_

 _Voice 1 (interrupts): Sr. Insp Abhijeet (extended Palm grabbed Warmly as the Man Face Glowed in minute, heard) Dr. Vinod…_

 _Vinod: darasal Mujhy (detailing) Wo Research Papers Aaj hee Shaam tak Malaysia bhejny hain, matlab Fax krwany hain cz wo Research Paper Mera Student wahan ek Conference mein Parhy ga…_

 _Abhijeet (rubbing His finger over his lip with): ohhh… ye tou Sach mein Garbar hy… (after a minute) Aap nay Kub diye thy Sir ko Papers..?_

 _Vinod (again): diye tou 5/6 din pehly thy, pr Salunkhy Usy Apny kisi Forensic Friend ko bhi Dekhana chah raha tha, kya Bataya tha, annn (thinking) koi Dr. Wangly wagerah keh raha tha…_

 _Abhijeet: ohhh Dr. Wangly, (little happy tone) phir tou Shayed Papers yahein Un ki Lab mein hun, kyunky Mer Saamny hee Wo Nikly thy aur Papers Unhun nay Drawer mein Rakh diye thy… (inviting Him as) Aap Chalyey, Vaibhav hoga, Usy Zarur Sir nay Kaha hoga, wesy Sir ko Pata hy na kay (walking side by side with) kay Aap nay Papers Aaj Fax krwany hain..?_

 _Vinod: haan, Pata hy (Abhijeet nodded and moved while Vinod added) Darasal Research hee itni Amazing thi kay Salunkhy Usy Parhny ko Bytab ho gaya (Abhijeet smiled) (Vinod added) Amnesia, Alzymer's, Dementia aur (stressed) Memory Loss Patients pr ye Research ki gayii jo kay Fit hun, Healthy bhi hun, Us kay Results Achy aaye hain, especially Wo jo kisi Accident kay karan (both crossing Stairs, Vinod adds) Apni Memory Lost kr gaye hun, especially Chout ya Zakham lagny ki wajah sy (Abhijeet stopped, Confused Vinod who asked) aa gaya kya..?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded Negative Embarrassingly while moving on tracks with): Nahi, wo aagy… (knock over Lab door while open door knob with) Main Aap ki Research Sun raha tha… (Dr. Vinod nodded, Both entering while Abhijeet Searching Vaibhav with Calling Him as) Vaibhav, Vaibhav…_

 _Vaibhav (coming out from adjacent room with): Jee Sir (confusingly) abhi tou koi Body…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): haan haan malum hy… (ask) ye Batao, Salunkhy Sahab koi Papers etc Tumhein dy kr gaye hain…?_

 _Vaibhav (nodded): Jee Sir, kisi Dr. Agnihotri ky liye…_

 _Abhijeet look at Vinod who said smilingly_ _ **DR. VINOD AGNHOTRI**_ _, but the Sharp Shine Alerts and Demanded few Proofs after asking Vaibhav…._

 _Abhijeet (to Vaibhav): koi ID Proof diya tha (Vaibhav nodded_ _ **NO**_ _so He turned His Eyes towards Dr. Vinod and demand with sweet tone) Dr. Vinod, Sorry but We Need Your Identity, Hope You don't Mind…_

 _Dr. Vinod taken out His ID Proof, Abhijeet look at that then move aside, Call Indian Medical Association, taken out Information about Him who were driven Him to their Web Page and from there He got Dr. Vinod All Identity Information with Picture although He SMSed Dr. Salunkhy whole things with Specific Links too…._

 _After that, He extended His hand having Research Papers Folder, with a Writing Pad where Dr. Vinod wrote about His Acceptance of All Papers after Checking it in Presence of Two CID Officers as Witness with His Signature and Photocopy of ID Proof although Abhijeet Satisfied after Knowing the whoe Footage would be Available if Needed in Future…_

 _Abhijeet moved with Him for giving Him Company in Absence of Salunkhy Sir with few Wordings as…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Mujhy Umeed hay Aap nay Mind Nahi kiya hoga, Krna parta hy Humein ye Sub…_

 _Dr. Vinod (happily): Bilkul, even I m Impressed… wesy bhi ye (showing Folder) Meri Mehnat ka Nichor hay.. Main ny Us Research mein kuch Amendments ki hain…. bas ek Test Subject ki Zarurat hy…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm (at Parking) Good Luck for Your Research…_

 _Dr. Vinod (shaking hand with): bas Dua karein, Mujhy koi Test Subject Mil jaye.. Buht Achy Results hain is Research Treatment kay (suddenly giving Him Visiting Card with) Zara Nazar mein rakhyey ga, agr koi Volunteer ho tou, Main nay Salunkhy ko bhi kaha magar (make face) Us nay koi Interest hee Nahi Show kiya…._

 _Abhijeet grabbed the Card and after few Greetings, beading Good Bye to Him and went to His Job…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): Phir….?_

 _Voice 2: Phir kya, (tell) ACP Sir nay Kaha hy, 2 Din baad Plant krna hy Usy Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (again): tou Tum nay Aaj Usy Brief tou kr diya na…?_

 _Daya (agreeing with): haan, magar ACP Sir nay Mujhy Kaha hy, Main Usy Plant krny kay baad bhi 6/7 Din yahein rahun, ta kay Gang ko koi Shak Na ho…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (laughs with) gaye Sahab Hafty Bhar kay liye…_

 _Daya (laughingly): hahahha… haan…._

 _Abhijeet: hmm, (ask) tou Tu Mumbai mein bhi Undercover rahy ga…?_

 _Daya (casual): Yu Man Yu…_

 _Abhijeet (with Sigh): Chal Theek hy, (advising Him) Khayal rakhna Apna aur Daya, koi Stunt Nahi… Gang Khatarnaak hy, Akely koi Qadam Nahi uthana.. OK…_

 _Daya (agreed): haan Boss, Jaanta hun.. Pareshan Mut ho.. Main Tum sy In Touch rahun ga…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Suno, Hum mein sy koi kya Vivek sy In Touch rahy…?_

 _Daya (briefly): Kal tak, Us kay Baad wo Khancha Sim Use kry ga, jis ki Jaankaari Mery through Tum Logun ko Mily gi…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (telling him) acha Usy bhi kehna, Zyada Hath Pair Na chalayey…_

 _Daya (usual way): Yu Man Yu…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): aby Tery Yu ki tou…_

 _Daya (laughs): hahahahha… Jealous Boss.. chalo Take Care… Bye_

 _Abhijeet (cuts call): Bye…._

 _Daya (stopping him with): arry Suno, wo USB Dekh lena Yaad sy…_

 _Abhijeet (thanking tone): ohh Acha Yaad dilaya Daya, Main Bhool hee gaya tha… Thanks…_

 _He Cuts Call as Abhijeet Talking to Daya who was in Pune right now in Disguise as They had Information about a Gang where They want to Plant Vivek as He is Out of Scene from few days because of taking Leaves for Attending a Family Reception…_

 _After Discussing the Matter with ACP Sir, They Plan to Add Vivek in that Gang rather Rajat and showed Vivek belonged to Pune and coming to Mumbai Newly so Daya went there for Pre Requisite…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Abhijeet after few minutes, Lazily standup, checking His Shirt Pockets, Spread things coming out like Chits, Flips, Card then Jeans got USB and His Multiple Knife set…_

 _In that Process, His Eye caught the Card, Picked it, Re-Read as Dr. Vinod Agnihotri, Researcher in Indian Medical Association…._

 _The Conversation Brightened in His Mind so He Flipped it and after Arranging All, Opened His Lappy and started Searching Research about Dissociative Treatments including Dr. Vinod as Research Panel Member, murmur…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur seeing Reading Material Stuff over His Lappy Screen with): Kaam tou Buht hua hy is Research pr aur Results bhi Buht Achy Mily hain.. Eastern or Western Dono Countries pr Kafi Researchers nay is Concept aur Treatment pr Kaam kiya hy… (standing with) kyun na Main… (moving out from room) aur Nahi tou kya, Hatta Katta hun (open fridge, taken out Water bottle and sipping either back towards room with) Memory Loss bhi Chout lagny kay Karan hui hay.. kya Pata (hopeful tone) Poora Na Saheh, pr kuch thora Buht Yaad aa jaye… Bachpan Na Saheh pr Maa kay Sath (sweetly as lay over bed after siding the Lappy with) Guzry kuch Din, Lamhy… (with sleepy tone although seeing the Switch On Light with) CID mein Entry, Daya sy Pehli Mulaqatttt…_

 _He does not Know, when His Eyes seeing Open Eyes Dreams Closed Rests those Realities which brings Small Smile over His Lips till Morning…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _A Relaxing Sleep really Refreshes this Sweet Idea Revolving inside the Neurons of Abhijeet Mind…._

 _He went to Bureau, Engaging with His work even 2/3 times, Talk to Daya in Call, Discussing Many Points with ACP Sir and giving Orders to His Juniors, taking Updates etc, did not Missed any Moments where this Idea little Shuffle from His Brain…_

 _The Hectic day Ended, but the Smile Not as the Sharp Shine is Really Relaxed although having a Busy Skedule…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _He is taken Out Details of Dr. Vinod Agnihotri about His Researches even their Results and found Excellent Information about Him either He took Few More Research Papers regarding Treatment of that Dissociative Disease…_

 _He really Happy to Feel a Light of Hope in His Heart about Regaining Back His Past which gives Him a Chill of Excitement…_

 _This Night is Really One of His Big Night before His Wedding, the Chuckle escaped from His Mouth, when He Gulped a Sip of Water…_

 _The Odorless, Colorless Liquid really Refreshes Him whole with its Sweet Smell and Sweet Color, murmuring either His Fist Tight and Sip Suddenly moving through Throat tunnel with Broken Slices…._

 _Abhijeet (rash Thought appeared over His Mind Screen as): CID pr Kalank… Gandi Machli (gulped another Sip as the Tasteful Water turned Tasteless with) Jatata Nahi tou is ka ye matlab Nahi kay Bhool gaya hun… (chewing tone) Salunkhy Sahab…_

 _He took the Last Bitter Sip and after Jerking All, Locked Residence, Switch Off Light and Lay over His Bed with a Phone Call Roaming in His Mind all over the Dreams…_

 _Voice 1: Hello… (ask) Dr. Vinod…?_

 _Voice 2 (replying tone): Yes, Dr. Vinod here… (ask) whose this…?_

 _Voice 1 (strong tone) : Sr. Insp Abhijeet from CID Mumbai…_

 _A Spark of Current Passed through the Body of Dr which Flashed as a Smile over His Lips, Heard a bit More…_

 _Abhijeet (reminding): Aap sy Mulaqat hui thi na wahan Bureau…_

 _Vinod (interrupts): Bilkul, bhala Aap sy jo Aik baar Mil ly wo kabhi Bhool skta hy Aap ko… (sweet smile appeared over Sharp Shine lips, heard More) Mery liye yehi Honor hay kay Aap nay Mera Number Dail kiya… (ask Query in Buttering tone) Kehriyet…? koi Kaam tha kya? wesy (using a Trap Net by adding) Main nay Salunkhy ko Bataya tha kay Aap nay kitna Secure kiya tha, Meri Identity etc ki Verification…. (Abhijeet wanted to Say something Listens) kehnay laga, it's His Duty…. (Abhjeet Gulped Anger while Vinod with little Smiling adds) Tareef krna tou is Bandy ko aata hee Nahi (asked) ohhh Sorry, Main bhi kin Baatun mein lug gaya… (ask) Batayey kyun Call ki thi…?_

 _Abhijeet (after a deep sigh): wo Aap nay kaha tha ky koi Volunteer ho tou…?_

 _Vinod (happily cutting): oh Yes, (excitingly asking) tou koi Mila Aap ko…?_

 _Abhijeet (ask about Details softly): darasal Dr. Vinod, Aap nay koi Specific tou Bataya Nahi tha, I mean Age, Gender ya kuch bhi…?_

 _Vinod: arry (smilingly tone) Gender koi bhi ho even Age bhi, bas Volunteer Mentally and Physically Fit ho, (more) already Memory Loss ka Patient ho aur Us ki Memory Jany ki wajah koi Chout ho, jo Usy Kum az Kum 10-12 Saal Pehly lagi ho aur Us nay kuch Treatments bhi karwaii ho…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): tou kya Un Treatments ki bhi Reports chahyey hongi Aap ko…?_

 _Vinod: not much… (casually) Hum nay tou bas Research Medicine hee Use krna hy…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned): tou kya koi Shocks etc ka Chakker hoga…?_

 _Vinod (laughing with): hahahah… Bilkul Nahi Abhijeet… Aap bhi kesi Baatein kr rhy hain (a slight grin appear over Abhijeet Complexion listens) Hum Serum Add karein gy matlab Injections…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kitny Din…?_

 _Vinod (softly): atleast 15 days wo bhi Alternate base pr…_

 _Abhijeet (ask again): Phir?_

 _Vinod (again in brief): phir Hum Us Person pr jo bhi Us Serum ka Asar hota hoga, jo Changes etc, Us ky Past ki Karyaan jo Usy Yaad aatii jayein gi, Un ka Data Maintain karein gy… even We are Trying kay Patient Khud bhi Apnay Khawab/Khayalat/Yaadun ka Ek Record Maintain rakkhy kyunkay ye Usy waqfy waqfy sy aayein gi…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (ask) is Beech wo Apni Professional Job ya Personal Life Chala payey ga…?_

 _Vinod (excitingly): ohhh, why Not Abhijeet… (sweetly) Past ka Re-Back hona ya Re-Fresh hona, Subject ko Apni kisi Routine sy thori na Kaat dy ga, balkay Wo tou Usy Zindagi mein Ek Naii Simt dikhayey ga.. (giving Him Amazing Scenario as) Sochyey, Ek Shaks Jis kay Dimagh ka wo Hissa Khali ho aur Dheery Dheery Muskurahatun, Khilkhilahatun, Khawabun, Rishtun sy Bharta jaye ga… yaqeenun wo Shaks tou Khushi sy Pagal Nahi ho jaye ga…_

 ** _A Small Kid Wrapped the Waist of Woman wearing Greyish Self Print Saree, then He saw the Similar Kid taking Bites from Same Woman wearing Greyish Self Print Saree, He again Watch the Similar Kid working over Copy while Instructed by Same Greyish Self Print wearing Saree, coming Back in Jerk, heard…_**

 _Vinod (call): Hello… Abhijeet… (loud) Sun rahy hain Aap… Hello…._

 _Abhijeet (coming back from those Sweet Memories made by His Mind manipulation as): Jee… Jee… Sorry wo Main…_

 _Vinod (cutting): its Ok, haan tou Main (ask) Pooch rha tha kay koi Volunteer hy….?_

 _Abhijeet (tell): Main Aap ko Kal Batata hun… (ask) wesy kya Lana paray ga Aap kay Pass…?_

 _Vinod (accepting as): Sure, We must Talk to Him/Her, Relax Him/Her about Every Aspect of Our Treatment, (telling) Wo Volunteer Form pr Sign kry ga na, Hum Usy Experiment kay Saaray Process ky baary mein Batayein gy aur phir agr wo Sochnay ka Waqt Maangy ga ya kisi sy Mashwara krna chahyey ga tou Usy Waqt dein gy aur phir Us ka Faisla, pr Thora Jaldi…._

 _Abhijeet (naughtily): ab bhi…?_

 _Vinod (laughs with): hahahha… Darasal 20 din baad Mujhy Germany jana hy, (telling) Ek Seminar mein Shirkat krni hay.. is liye…_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Befikr rahye, Main is Baat ko Zehn mein Rakkhun ga…_

 _Vinod (asking naughtily): Aap ka Yaqeen Bata raha hy ky Mery liye Yaqeenun koi Achi Khaber hy…_

 _Abhijeet: aur (strongly) Main Aap kay Yaqeen ko Zyada Barhana Nahi chahta…_

 _Vinod (applause tone): Wow… Well said.. Chalein phir Kal Milty hain, (tell) Address tou Mery Visiting Card pr hee Maujud hay…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): Main Call kr kay aaon ga…._

 _Both Greeting Bye to Each One while now Man Relaxly Laid over His Bed, the Movie which Paused during Resuming of that Call, again Re-Played the Video from the Same Frame where He saw Many such Casual and Usual Daily Routine did with Same Woman but Sadly He can't get the Feelings either Few Time He Watched that Kid Different Faces even Woman too but Sadly the Last Recognizable Frame Messed Up All as its Impact More than Anything Else where He Watched a Lean Tann and Totally Irritatable Person trying to Freeing Himself from Grips of Many of His Colleagues Badly Scolding the Same Color Self Printed Saree Wearing Woman Crying and trying to Remind Him a Painful Truth, gives Him Only Deep Silent Pain filled Sigh…_


	2. Chapter 2

a Biggi Thank You to All My Readers Loving Compliments...

its Filled my Blood Volume...

hawwww, I m Turning Red...

* * *

 **GUEST:** awww Baccha... yahan tou Disxuss krna Saheh nahi... Sub Readers ko Pata chal jaye ga aur phir Story parhy ga Kaun Beta... Chalo Ill See, magar aap koi Email ID bana lo ya FF pr Account cz First Plot Owner Story parhta hy phir wo yahan Post hoti hy...

* * *

Again Thank yo so very much Guys, having Less Time to Comment, Yeas Next Chappy will Update at 20 not 19, cz 19 ko Bhai ki Shadi hy Mery... OK Baccha, so No Panga... hehehheeh

/

* * *

/

 _Yes, His Mamu Provided Many of His Mother and His Own Different Phases of Life in Square or Rectangle Outlines… Some having Black & White Background while Some giving Geva Colors or Some New Colored Shades of Faces…_

 _Many having Curve of Smiles, Sparkling Eyes, Touch, Feel but Sadly All are Emotion-less in His Case as Listening All Stories either Repeatedly does not gives Him those Bumps of Feel makes Him really Angry over Himself…_

 _At many Times, He Personally Stopped His Mamu or Rishi who went to Re-Create that Era in front of Him as He could not Merge Himself in that just Because of Many Filling Items by Others Un-Arranged or Un-Organized manner really gives Him Jerks, Anger or Irritation.._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya was coming Helping Him as He was trying to Re-Console His Friend by Engaging Him in Different Work although having Doubts that His Pal still in that Pain of Loops…_

 _Mamu and Rishi also Avoiding those Memories to Share with Him before going back to their Tracks as Mamu does not Like Mumbai Hectic and Fast Life so with Suggestion of His Doctor and also Ashoke Advise, Duo Go back with Him and Rishi and coming back after a Week Settled them there…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The word of_ _ **MASHWARA**_ _really giving Beat on that Manipulation Organ called Mind who thought Painfully…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly grumble): Mashwary ka Result hee Mujrim bana gaya tou ab kis Baat ka Mashwara…_

 _He Remembered how Daya Convinced Him and takes Him to Another Doctor when that MAYA, a Rashness He found in His Thought turned in Smile reminds about MAYA-JAAL, His Buddy gave that Name to His Doctor who Trapped Him with Her Brother, Sacrificed Her Life with Revealing Her Secret Love always gives Him Smirk and Irritation…_

 _He still Smiled over Daya Irritation who during a Secret Keep Check in between Case found Him_ _ **PHANKING**_ _as per Daya giving Him a Laughing Blast, when He had taking few Pills, Heard His Buddy Frustrating Voice…_

 _Daya (frustrating and angry tone): Sar Dard mein Kaun itni Goliyaan Khata hy bhala…._

 _He Refreshes either having Many Wounds He found in His Heart in that Case after reminding that Pleading of His Buddy with_ _ **MUT JA MERY BHAI**_ _when He Resigned from CID really Blowing Remedy Spray over those Wounds…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Now He does not want to take Anyone Suggestion either it's His Head, Bhai, Friend or Anyone, He wanted to Cross that Bridge on His Own…_

 _He knew when He Opened His Mouth about taking Advice, Chatting, Discussing about the Issue, the Big_ _ **NO**_ _coming from Every Part either by Scaring Him from Medical Ground Level through His Doctors Friends with…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, (straight) Idea tou Acha hy, pr dekho Risk hy…_

 _Rajeev: haan, kyunky (scaring him) abhi tak Serum ko unhun nay kisi pr Use Nahi kiya hy…_

 _ACP (again Instruct Him as): Soch lo Abhijeet… Achi tarah… ye na ho kay Baad mein koi Pareshani Uthani paray…_

 _Rahul: Abhijeet, (softly trying to Stop Him) Mera bhi Khayal hy Thora Ruk jao, ek do aur Log Guzar jayein is Research sy tou phir…_

 _Rajat: Abhijeet Sir, (indirectly stopping as) Rahul is Correct…_

 _Sachin: haan Sir, (again trying) Sawdhani Behtar hy…_

 _Vivek: Sir, (telling) Medicines ka Asar hr Aik pr Vary krta hy…_

 _Freddie: aur Nahi tou kya…. (avoiding Abhijeet interest with) Abhijeet Sir, ye Sub Bekaar kay Research hoty hain…_

 _Daya (straight even ordering way): Abhi… Nahi…_

 _He could get out Every Reaction of Every Associated Member with His Life without any Doubt in their Feel but He knew that Medicine always giving Varying in Results, either it's taking from any Research Serum or from any Medical Practitioner…._

 _Same, there is Definately a Risk but in Life, which is the Corner, Missing this Factor either in All Bases of Professional, Personal, Mental, Physical, Emotional and bla bla…_

 _He also knew that Every Possible Comment is Correct, Logical and Valed but it does not mean to Forget that_ _ **HOPE**_ _which Sparked in His All 21 Senses…_

 _Yes There are 21 Senses, Mostly We forgot to Count as Sense of Balance etc, brings Smile on His Face…_

 _He really feels Himself Light and Relax with All these Thoughts… Daya Absence and Salunkhy Sir Comments giving Him a Good Push to Swim in that Cool, Calm Lake of Hope where Anxiety and Anxious would giving Him a Wonderful Revert Back in Shape of His Past…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _A New Dawn coming in His Life where after Freeing from His Usual work out, Call and then went to Venue, Greeted in Pleasure as Dr. Vinod Personally coming to Welcoming Him, seeing behind with…_

 _Vinod (seeing behind taunt): Aap nay tou kaha tha Yaqeen Barhana Nahi chahty, yahan tou lagta hy Khatam hee kr aayey Usy.._

 _Abhijeet (laughs loudly with): hahahah…. (smilingly) Shayed Nahi…._

 _Both moved inside the Sitting Area as Dr. Vinod looking Confused Seeing Abhijeet Alone, His Face falls even giving Little Serious Impressions too…_

 _Vinod (looking His Staff and ask to Abhijeet): kya lein gy Aap…?_

 _Abhijeet (quick): Pehli Dose…_

 _Vinod (ask in confusion): Jee…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): kyun, (naughtily) Nahi hy kya…?_

 _Vinod: U mean… You…. (with Overwhelming tone seeing the Sparkling face infront as) Really…_

 _Abhijeet (happy way): Yes…_

 _Vinod (tease): I am Sure You are Not Trying to give Me a Heart Attack…_

 _Abhijeet (with Laugh): Hope it would be Minor One…_

 _The Laughing Aroma really Refreshes the Atmosphere Little Sad few Minutes Earlier and now Dr. Vinod takes Abhijeet inside His Lab and after Offering Him a Chair, sat in front of Him, Providing a Fresh Orange Juice and Signaling Him to take Sip by Sip, Updating Him All Consequence of the Research Treatment, Risk Factor, Varying Results even Presenting Volunteer Form against Him with Dr. Vinod Sign and Research Work Seal…_

 _Abhijeet Scanned Every Document Keenly Cliped with this Form and after Understanding Every-thing, when trying to Sign at the Exact Spot, Stopped by the Experienced Doctor who said…_

 _Vinod: Abhijeet, (straight) if U are Scared, plz Leave it…_

 _Abhijeet (shockingly): R U Sure…?_

 _Vinod (presenting tissue Box in front of Him, Popping few Tissues with): Ur Forehead Sweat Beads Assured it…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Tissue, wipes Sweat Beads and Taunt): U must Repair Your AC on Urgent bases Then.._

 _The Man Stunned seeing the AC which was Switched Off as Mumbai still not such Chilling in Late of December this Year…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Smooth Signing giving Happiness in Every Face and now Dr Ordered about Prepared the Serum and Shuffled Abhijeet in Relaxing Arm Chair, giving Him Instruction about taking off His Coat, Folding Shirt Sleeve, taking out His Watch, Gun, Badge and Valet, lay Relaxly over that Soft Mattress , Place head over Head Rest, Straight His Arm, makes Fist, take Alcohol Swab, Rub it on His Vein, Invaded Cannula and Lastly and Slowly Injected that Serum with Smile where Many Faces Shuffled in Eye Core of that Figure as Gainer from His Head to Bro, Mamu to Friend and Sustained at the Last Sweet Soft Facial Feature of His Mother…._

 _The Return Ride is Relaxed as Dr Not Allowed His Test Subject to Drive Himself so One of His Staff Member after Borrowing Keys from Abhijeet, Dropped Him at Residence, getting a Sweet Smile with Offering of Tea, Sweetly Denied with Thanks and Moved in Cab after Parking the Jeep inside…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Half part of Soul coming back when One 3_ _rd_ _of Serum already Injected inside Abhijeet Veins and now started Reacting with His Axon Neurons Transmitters through Blending in Blood Streams…._

 _Abhijeet after taking the First Dose, Spending few Extra Minutes from His Next Sessions of Dosage as Dr. Vinod Telling Him about Jotted Down those Notes after Reverting back any Flash of His Past days…_

 _He Personally started the Psychological Session by asking Many Queries, Slowly Preparing the Brain trying to get back those Path of Memory Distorted inside that Juke Box…_

 _He does not Pressurized Abhijeet Brain much as He knew about Abhijeet Professional Hectic Schedule so did not want to Extra Hammering those Pin Points of Unconscious Brain, Specifically working on Remembering grounds…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _In these days, Abhijeet really Emerged Out as Extra Happy Go Round Person Little Alerts EveryOne as Jotted Down Many things, taking a Relaxing Small Session after almost Every Three Hours, Excessive Use of Water, Extra Addition of Sweetener's, His Expressive Eyes Sparkling Excess of Reactions, but the News coming from that Balloon really Excited Everyone before Abhijeet Wrapped in His Friends and Fellows Loop of Questions…_

 _Daya (sweetly): kya baat hy Boss, kuch Extra Khushi ka Aalum lagta hy… (mocking) kahein Shadi ka tou Plan Nahi hay… Pehly hee Bata do…?_

 _Abhijeet (with smile): kyun ?_

 _Daya (smilingly): ta kay Main Shadi mein aany sy Pehly hee Inkaar kr dun (Abhijeet Shocked, Daya with wink) Tohfa Bach jaye ga…_

 _Abhijeet takes Sigh either Internally He expected that Query when Daya arrived a Week back…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Daya back with Full Enthusiasm as Vivek Excellently Weaved with Gang from Internee to Skillful Member, He Updated about that to All as…_**

 ** _Daya (happily): arry, Boss… Mujhy Khud Umeed Nahi thi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ab (proudly) Machli kay Bacchy ko kaun Teerna Sikhayey ga…_**

 ** _Freddie (enjoyed it with little laugh as): heehehe…. kya Abhijeet Sir, Aap bhi…_**

 ** _ACP (agreeing with): Saheh tou keh raha hy Freddie (to Abhijeet) Chalo…_**

 ** _Abhijeet moved with Him while Daya turn to Others and ask in Whispering tone to Rest with…_**

 ** _Daya: haan, (ask) kya hua… Batao….?_**

 ** _Freddie (low tone): Sir, Dekha na Aap nay….?_**

 ** _Daya (nodded with): haan, Buht Shaant laga…. (softly either in tension or say confused tone) Hansta Muskurata sa…. Relax…_**

 ** _Rajat: wohi tou Daya Sir, (pointing out) halanky HQ kay Naam sy hee Abhijeet Sir ka Mood Off ho jata hy, 2 Din sy DCP ko Briefing bhi dy kr aa rahy hain… wo bhi Aik hee Case ki…_**

 ** _Sachin (added): pr koi Irritation Nahi… (with shock) Gussa bhi Nahi krty aa kr…_**

 ** _Freddie (adds): aur Tanz Taany bhi…_**

 ** _Daya: acha, (relaxing All with) Chalo, Aaj Raat ko Ugalwata hun…_**

 ** _At Night, when Duo Leaving ACP Sir cabin, Both giving Him Greeting, Suddenly Abhijeet Cell Ringed and He Excused, went out after saying Bye and Signaling Daya that He was at Parking…_**

 ** _ACP (after seeing Abhijeet Exit, say): haan, (ask) kuch Pata chala phir…?_**

 ** _Daya (with Smile): kya Sir, Aap bhi…_**

 ** _ACP: arry Main kya… (telling) Aaj tou wo DCP bhi Pooch raha tha kay bhae Abhijeet, Theek ho na…_**

 ** _Both Look at Each Other Amusingly and then Bursts a Laugh and now Daya Totally Left the Cabin and Joining His Partner at Quillas…_**

 ** _He takes Q for Starting by making Lighter Issues especially Telling about His Role in Vivek Invasion and Suddenly turn the Conversation as…_**

 ** _Daya: Yaar, Mujhy Andaza Nahi tha… (amazing way) its Really Amazing and Surprising for Me Abhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shocked): Ain…. (ask) Kya…?_**

 ** _Daya (pretend to be Shock): arry, Tumhari aur DCP Chitroley ki Friendship ho gayii na…_**

 ** _The Reaction really Sealed All Comments which He Heard from His Senior to Junior Colleagues even His Own Observation Telly this when Abhijeet Loudly Laughed with KYA DAYA Stunned the Younger Senior…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _In these few days, Abhijeet Trying to Avoid such Situation but Sadly His Reactions makes Him More Trapped as…_

 _Voice: Abhijeet…. Abhijeet (little tap over Shoulder) Boss… (now Tense Shake) Abhi (Abhijeet coming back with Jerk Shocked as His Chote Picked that Folder and Started Reading, Dis-balanced Him when Abhijeet Snatched it with) Daya…._

 _Daya Little Pushed Back and His Fingers Lost the Grip over that Folder which now Abhijeet get back, giving Glare, giving Time to His Buddy to Hide His Eyes and Move Away…._

 _Daya now Back Off from those Happy Reactions Revealing as He Only Reads First Sentence or say Half Sentence, Quiets Him…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Man: magar Daya, (ask) ab kya wajah hy..?_

 _Daya (worrying way): wohi tou Rahul… ye Samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _Rahul (harsh): aby kya Samjh Nahi aa raha… (pat over his head with) Khud hee tou Baky ja raha hy kay jub Abhijeet ki Awaz chali gayii thi…_

 _Daya (interrupts in low tone): Mery karan…_

 _Rahul (frustrated tone): aby haan haan, Tery karan… tab bhi Abhijeet aisy hee Apni Maa Jee ko Khat likhta tha… Aik Folder mein Usy lagata jata tha…_

 _Daya (agreed with): haan, pr Yaar Us Waqt Us ki Awaz Nahi thi…_

 _Rahul (confused): aur ab…_

 _Daya: yehi tou… (telling) wahan DCP Sir sy bhi koi munh maari Nahi hui hay…_

 _Rahul (ask suspiciously): Pakka…?_

 _Daya: haan, (briefed) warna ACP Sir Zarur kuch na kuch Bataty… ya DCP Sir pr Abhi Gussa krta…_

 _Rahul: Yaar, (iritatively) aik Baat Samjh Nahi aatii, Wo Dukhi hy tou Tu Ro raha hota hy… agr Khush hy tou Tu Tension mein hy… Samjh sy Bahar hy Tera…._

 _Daya (rash): hunh… ho jati hay Tension… (angry) Bak Bak Mut kro Tum…._

 _Rahul (grumbling): Pagal.. Bewakoof… Mota…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _DAY 1:_**

 _Nothing… bas wohi Aakhri Mulaqat…. wohi Maa Jee kay Aansoo…._

 ** _DAY 2:_**

 _Maa Jee nay Grey Printed Saree pehni hui hy… Daya Unhein Pakrny ki Koshish kr raha hy… Main Un pr Gussa hota hun… wo Bechari Ro rahi hain…._

 ** _DAY 3:_**

 _Main ghar aaya hun… Maa Buht Udaas hay… shayed Buht Zyada… Unhun nay Dark rang ki Saaree Pehni hay… shayed Ash… Main Un sy Gussa hun… wo Ro bhi rahi hain… thora thora…._

 ** _DAY 4:_**

 _Maa Mujh pr Cheeck rahi hain… Daantti hain Mujhy… Maa ko Log Pakr rahy hain ta kay Wo Mujhy Maary Nahi… Maa nay Saleeti rang kay Kapry Pehnay hain… Maarny ki Koshish kr rahi hain, pr Maar Nahi pa rahi… shayed is Liye Ro rahi hain…._

 ** _DAY 5:_**

 _Maa Jee Buht Dari hui hain… Scared… She is Crying too… ahan.. Main hun… haan … haan … Daya bhi hay… Maa tou Daya ky Rukny sy bhi Nahi Ruk rahi… She is getting Hyper bit by bit… hmmm… Main Frustated hun.. ya Pata Nahi… Maa ny wo Surmai Saaree pehna rakkhi hay.. its really Irriative to See Her in Same Color All the Time… Mujhy kuch aur Kyun…._

 _The Push of Button Tells that Someone who was Revising those All Recordings, really Jerked Head in Helplessness having almost Same Statement with Few Changes…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _A Man Reading a Paper having few Lines written, Tensed Him as He felt that Written Material is Same, Little Confused Him, heard…_

 _Voice: Sir, (Man say Hmmm, Voice again) Sir, lagta hy kya Humein Kaamyaabi hogi…?_

 _Man (rash): tou kya karein…. hain… (ask angrily) Research Adhura Chor dein…. Right…?_

 _The Young Girl got the Flair of Chewing and Teasing in His Head tone and now with Little Scared way, Presented Her Idea as…_

 _Voice: Sir, (telling) 5 Dose ho gaye hain… hr Session mein Ghuma Phira kr Aik hee Baat aur Aik hee Mulaqat ka Ehwal hota hy… (sadly) Baat Aagy tou Barh Nahi rahi…._

 _Man: tou aisa krty hain… (now Look at Him) Rachel, kay Ek Order Aap Nikal dijyey that (harsh chewing tone) Hang Dr Vinod Agnihotri till Death… Case End… hmmm (placed Folder over table with) abhi sirf 5 Dose hui hain.. (reminding Her stressingly) 10 Baaqi hain… U must Look at Your Concern… haan… (rashly) Zyada Mujhy Seekhany Parhany ki Zarurat Nahi.. Samjhi…_

 _She nodded and Dr. Vinod Left the Lab while She Look at that Folder having the Same Scene in Different Words, murmured…_

 _Rachel: Sir, Samjh hee Nahi rahy ky ab (sadly) Test Subject Excited Nahi raha… Usy Irritation aur Gussa aany lagy ga… (frustrate tone) Day 1 wo jahan Khara tha… Day 5 bhi wahein hay aur yehi Cheez, Usy Chirchira Bana rahi hay… Us ki Umeed Kum hoti ja rahi hay.. Us ka Khud pr Gussa Barh raha hy aur Sir pr Yaqeen Kum ho raha hy… (worrying tone with) Us kay BP Rate mein bhi ab Fluctuation aa raha hy.. agar 2/3 Dose mein kuch Aagy Nahi Barha tou Yaqeenun Wo Research Adhori Chor dein gy… Pata Nahi kya hoga…._

 _She Jerking Her Head and now Collecting All Papers and Recording Slots Arranged in Date and Time wise…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Dr. Vinod Personally Tensed regarding the Research Results because as per His Idea, Abhijeet must Respond Something in that Period More but Sadly, that One and Only Meeting Revolving around His Mind…._

 _Dr. Vinod Trying to Get Out Much Details with Help of Abhijeet as He told Him to take out Few Photos or any Memory/Incident He Heard from His Relatives and through Repeating it, He did not Get Anything New means Abhijeet Mind still Jammed on that Spot…_

 _Vinod (rubbing His Palms with each one): kuch Nahi ho raha… Abhijeet Beech mein Back Off tou ho Nahi skta kyunkay Us ny jis Volunteer Form pr Sign kiyey hain, wahan ye Mention hay kay Dose Mukammal honay tak wo as Test Subject Research sy Revert Back Nahi ho skta… magar… (tense tone) Jaldi kuch hona hoga… warna Mushkil ho jaye gii… (reminding) acha hua Main ny Form pr ye Clause bhi Add kr diya tha kay till Result tak Abhijeet kisi ko bhi is Research kay baary mein Nahi Bata skta, aisa Indian Medical Association ka Rule hay (evil thought) Us nay kaun sa Saary Rules Parhy hain… (little scary way) Salunkhy ko tou Malum bhi Nahi hy… Kal bhi Phone pr Pooch raha tha kay koi Volunteer mila… wo tou Main ny Jhoot Bola kay abhi Malaysia say aa kr dekhun ga… (tapping His Palm oer Desk with) Rachel bhi Point Out kr rahi hay… (totally frustrated tone) Mujhy Samjh kyun Nahi aa raha kay Abhijeet ko kuch Yaad kyun Nahi aa raha… kuch bhi Feel Nahi ho raha.. Na koi Ihsas, Na Lamha, Na Waqya, Na Yaad… kuch Apnay Mamu sy Suny gaye Incident wo Duhrata hy, magar bas wahan tak jahan tak Us kay Mamu nay Usy Sunaya.. Us kay Baad kay ya Pehlay ka Usy kuch Yaad Nahi aata… Usy Trance mein bhi liya Nahi ja skta, jub tak wo Serum Use kr raha hy… (look at His Serum inside few Test Tube as He is in His Lab Cabin with) Samjh Nahi aa raha, kya Kum hy is Dawa mein ya phir Zyada… magar kuch tou Hona tha… (again tensely) Abhijeet ka Enthusiasm bhi Kum ho raha hy.. Jaldi (call that Serum with) Tumhein kuch tou krna hoga…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya Waiting for Abhijeet in Residence as He Felt Abhijeet Mostly Skipped any Time in Afternoon or Evening Different days bases…._

 _Obviously it's Not a Big Deal for Anyone but Today when Daya wanted to Talk to Him, His Phone Switched Off and Till now His Phone Switched Off giving Last Location as Binjoy Road Angered Him Internally…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Key Hole Changed its Direction and the Man coming in Shower of Queries, started…_

 _Daya: kahan sy aa rahy ho… (Abhijeet Amused on that Sudden Taunting attack) (Daya again in Tough tone) Phone kyun Band hay…?_

 _Abhijeet (placing His Belongings and Uttered Softly): Battery (Showing Cell to Him and Placed it over Chester with) Mar gayii thi… aur is Waqt Main (naughtily) Pairun pr Chal kr aa raha hun…_

 _For a Moment, Daya cant get what He got in Reply as Abhijeet already Entered in His Room and when got, started Blabbering with Arranging Dinner over Table…_

 _Daya (rashly): hunh… Baatein Banwa lo.. Baray Sahab sy… is Kaam mein hee Master hain… aur is Kaam mein hee Fat sy Jawab Hazir, warna Lakh Baat karo.. Ain Ain kr kay Pagal Banaty rehty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (coming with): Sahab ki Self Conversation Khatam ho gayii ho tou ye Banda (signaling Him about Chair) thori Pait Pooja kr ly…_

 _Daya gives Him Side and sat over Another Chair, Abhijeet Occupied the Other One and now Both Started taking Meal, Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy (ask taking boiled rice over plate wth) Kaam kya tha….?_

 _Daya (angry): Sar mein Teel lagwana tha…_

 _The Sudden Laugh really Angered the Small Bear whose Lips also Flashed Smile after few Seconds, Replied…_

 _Daya (making bites, dipped it with Chicken butter, take a Yum Bite with): ACP Sir ko Kal ki Report mein Kafi Point Tum sy Discuss krnay thy… Wo Tum nay Detail mein shayed Nahi banayii hay…_

 _Abhijeet (reminding): haan, thora Buht Brief mein Points mention kr diye thy… (licking his finger with) abhi kr dun ga.. Sir ko shayed Kal Subah HQ ly jani ho…_

 _Daya: haan, BTW, (collecting plates with) Ghayeb kahan thy…? Roz hee Nikl jaty ho Bunk kr ky…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): ahan, tou Jasoosi krni hay…_

 _Daya: koi Nahi… itna Waqt Nahi hy Mery Pass… (teasing) Buddhy Aadmiyun ki Jasoosi krny ka…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled Naughtinly as Daya picking Plates during making Face and then Abhijeet Washed All Utensils also make His Tea as Daya coming back with File, Placed it over Dinning Table, Denied about Tea as Abhijeet Offering Him, took Milk and went Outside…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Big Big Thank You so much My Pyaray Baccha Party.._**

 ** _just Freed from Bhai Wedding Reception..._**

 ** _having Busy in few more days but must Updating Story now after Every Two days..._**

 ** _again Thank You so much for such Lovely Response and Patiently Waiting..._**

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming towards Dinning Table after Jerking Head as now a days, Daya must takes His Tea/Milk/Coffee Outside Enjoying Light Chilly Breeze, sometimes Alone, Sometimes with Rahul, Kartik, Abbas Sahab, Aman, Guards, Watchmen or Sometimes Enjoying His Time with Himself or His Quillas…._

 _Abhijeet placed Mug over Table, sat over Chair, Dragged File and Stand Up in Jerk, Badly Hit to Daya as Mug Slipped over Table and Daya Instantly Correct it, Dragged File aside with…_

 _Daya (ask in tension): kya hua Abhi… aisy achanak Uthy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi… (confusingly as not got why He stand up in Shock) laga shayed koi Keera aa gaya…_

 _Daya (nodded with): kya Yaar…._

 _He came back from Kitchen with Napkin, Wipe Tea from Table and move back while Abhijeet Heart still Bouncing inside Chest Cage while His Eyes over that Thing placed at Table…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _With taking a Deep Breath as Daya Back to Lock Door, Abhijeet sat over Chair, Drag File towards Himself either just for a Glance, His Look does not Missing to Shuffle its Angle from that thing…_

 _He Calmed Down Himself, now Opened File, trying to Write but He Feels His Fingers Little Tinglling…_

 _He could not get Whats Wrong with Him… His Little Shivering Wrist, Beads of Salty Drops suddenly started Appearing over Forehead, Heavy Breathing Forced Him to Turn and See the AC Thermostat…_

 _The Tightenng of Fist Released while Heart Pumped the Splash of Blood inside Capillaries when Daya caming back to Dinning Table, Pick His Gun which Visible now ad Rice Pan Hide it Earlier with Smile and Leave the Lounge…_

 _Abhijeet Eyes Spread to Core as Shuffling started Normally, His Tingling, Sweatness, Breathing and Tension Released in a bit while He Relaxly Involved with His Work as Daya before Leaving Switch Off the AC…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice: Daya….. Daya…. Chalo Jaldi…. (angry tone) aa jao ab…. (moving outside with) Charger ka Plug Switch Off kr dena…._

 _The Morning was Hustle Bustle at Duo Residence… Due to Little Chilly Weather, Both Slept Calmly after Stopping their Alarms inside Blankets…._

 _The Man Tensly Flipping File Pages to Check about His Detail work, Suddenly Shocked and Push Back, when an Extended Hand Placed His Gun in front of His Eyes…._

 _Abijeet (scold): hushhhh… Chal jati tou…._

 _Daya (placing it over His Lap and get back towards Driving Seat with): Safety Catch aur Locked honay ka baad bhi… Jadoo ki Gun hy kya (with wink) Baray Sahab ki…_

 _Abhijeet: hunh… Bak Bak krwa lo…. (place Gun over Dashboard with) hr waqt Masti… hr waqt Mazaq…_

 _The whole Ride consists of such Scolding Ignored by His Bro either Enjoying it with Whistling over_ _ **SUBAH HO GAYII MAMU**_ _…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Both reached at Bureau, Abhijeet Stepped Outside, Looking Furiously to His Buddy with a Taunt, Popping Tissue from Dashboard as…_

 _Abhijeet: Sahab, (taunt) Zara Khud kay ilawa AC pr bhi Nazr-e-Karam kr lein…_

 _Daya (shockingly): arry… Chal tou raha hy…_

 _He Checked it after placing His Palm in front of AC Fan Rotator Splits and find Cool Winds coming, Jerking Head while Leaving Quillas after seeing Lock Doors, Stepping Out, turn found Something Fallen and after Pocking it, went Upstairs with Deep Sigh…_

 _He reached at Main hall, Look at His Boss who is Discussing Something with ACP Sir at His Cabin Door so placed Gun over Abhijeet Desk, Wishing Good Morning to All, went to His Desk…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _This Evening is Little Tense for Both Parties where the Subject Overshadowed the Resercher with…_

 _Abhijeet: Hafta ho gaya hy Dr. Vinod… (total Irritation) 7 Dose already Mery Khoon mein Shamil ho chuki hay.. lekin Main Wahein Pehli Road pr Khara hun… phir kya Faida… (ask harshly) Aap ny Mujhy itni Umeed dilwaii kyun thi… Ain…?_

 _Dr. Vinod (calming Him): Dekhyey Abhijeet… Results tou Vary hoty hain na…._

 _Abhijeet (taunt): Vary hoty hain Dr… Zero Nahi hoty…. (after a bit) aur Research tou Buht Achi thi na.. Kitny Patients pr isi Dawa ka Asar hua tha… Main ny Khud parha hy…_

 _Vinod (agan Realize Him): wo Alzymers's aur Amnesia kay Patient thy Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (frustrated tone): hy tou Sub ko Yaaddasht ki Problem na…_

 _Vinod: magar Farq hy in mein.. khair Dekhyey, (Cool down Him with) abhi Dose Poori Nahi hui hay… Hopefully ab kuch Acha hoga…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Maa Saaree kay bajayey Kurty Pajamy mein Dikhy gi na…_

 _The Sudden Outburst Laugh of Rachel Flash Irritation over Test Subject Face while Glare coming from Research Doctor who after few More Relaxing Comments Leave His Patient with a Thought…._

 _Vinod (thought): agar Next Two Dose sy kuch Khas Farq Nahi para tou it means Research on that Patent Medicine needs More Work and this Test would be called a Disaster or Failure…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Four Team members are Totally Shocked and Confused after coming from that Small Raid, while Updating their Senior about Delay, Haphazard manner and lastly the Injury with…_

 _Rajat: Sr, wo bas, (low tone) Achanak hee Un Ghundun nay Attack kr diya tha…_

 _ACP (to Daya): Sun rahy ho Daya… Pehly Ghundun ko CID ko Ittila deni thi na aur Tum (turn to Abhijeet) Tum kahan thy Abhijeet.. Mapping jo Hum nay Raid ki ki thi.. Tum Sub sy Best Safest Point pr thy aur Tumhari Naak kay Neechy sy wo Banda Nikl gaya… Goli Nahi Chala skty thy kya… Main ny koi_ _ **NOT SHOOTOUT**_ _ka Order tou diya Nahi tha…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Abhijeet Sir kesy Goli chalaty.. (telling) wo tou Apni Gun hee ly jana Bhool gaye thy…_

 _There is Pin Drop Silence Dipped Down More Head of Minor Injured Sr. Insp… Daya Look at His Buddy Desk, found the Gun at Same Place where He Placed it Totally Confused Him, turn Back Listening ACP Sir Teasing Flair tone as…_

 _ACP (teasing tone): ahan… Sr. Ins Abhijeet.. 17 Saal ka Experience… Raid ki Tayyari… Mapping krna.. Last Moment Check or Gun.. (taunt) Desk pr… wah ray wah… abhi tou (chewing way) Naya Saal Saheh sy Shroo hua bhi Nahi Abhijeet aur Tum nay Nai Nai Resolutions bhi bana liye (complete taunt) malum hy na sirf Teen Surtun mein Tumhari Gun Tumhary Jism aur Zindagi ka Hissa Nahi hoti hay aur Mera Nahi Khayal kay is Waqt Tum Hospital mein, Jail mein ya Suspend ho…._

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Sir, pata Nahi Gun kesy yahan reh gayii…_

 _ACP: Amazing… (chewing tone) Best Wishes lenay kay Baad bhi…._

 _All feels Hurt on that Tone but Obviously its Abhijeet Mistake especially after did a Last Prep Check, How did He forgot the Weapon, the Most Important Part of Any Raid/Mission/ShootOut where He was with Team, Properly made a Plan, Working on that and then Executed it…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Silence broken by Bureau Land Line Ringer, Picked by Sachin and after saying_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _, Cuts Call and Updated…_

 _Sachin: Sir, Bhola Humaray Haathun sy Nikl Bhagny kay Chakker mein Khud hee Police ki Petrolling Jeep sy Takra gaya aur already Us ka Wanted Warrant Nikla hua hy tou Police Usy Apnay Sath ly gayii.. filhal wo Police Hospital mein hy aur thora hee Zakhmi hy…_

 _ACP: hmmm (to Rajat) Rajat, Usy foran City Hospital Shift karwao… (to Vivek) Us kay Sath hr Samy Tum aur Police kay kuch Constable rahein gy jub tak Wo Theek Nahi ho jata aur haan (to Freddie) Us kay Addy sy Sara Saman Zapt karo aur Case File karo aur (turn to Daya) kisi Achy Instructor ka Bandobast karo jo Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko Raid/Mission/ShootOut mein Jaany sy Pehly ki Preparation krna Seekhayey…_

 _The Low Growl as_ _ **HUNH**_ _coming from Sharp Shine Mouth, Flashing Smile over All Lips who went to Fulfill their Assigned Job while Daya say…_

 _Daya (after ACP and Officers exit): Boss, Tum nay Dekha bhi Nahi Jany sy Pehly…?_

 _Abhijeet: Bhool gaya Daya.. Insaan hun.. (irritate way) 50 Cheezein Dekhni hoti hay.. Sir ko Mera Experience Yaad hy pr jo Juniors hain wo bhi kuch Kum Experienced Nahi (moving to His Desk with) magar phir bhi, Hr Baat Naye siry sy Batani parti hay…._

 _Daya: haan Theek hy, pr (again pointing with) Gun Saamny hee thi, Nazar bhi Nahi pari…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Andha ho gaya hun…_

 _Daya: Relax Yaar, (looking His Sweaty body with) Tumhein itna Paseena kyun aa raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Garmi hy.. Ooly tou Par Nahi rhy…_

 _Daya: Theek hy, abhi Sardi Buht Nhai hy, pr itni Kum bhi Nahi kay itna Paseena aayey… (turn AC Low with) Tum Betho… Be Relax Yaar.. ACP Sir ka Pata tou hy na Tumhein…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, bas (angry) Tanz hee krna aata hy Sub ko…_

 _Daya Quiets as He felt Abhijeet Breathing Heavily also Sweating Badly Tensed Him whose Focus Completely Shifted from Gun, Missing Holister, Mistake and Everything to Relaxing His Buddy with Cool Winds, Soft Caring Gestures, giving Lemon Water or Lastly Smiled Him Cracking Jokes…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Somehow the Same Relaxing Arm Chair giving Discomfort to Him as Today, His Wrist got 3 Punctures because of His Continous Momevemet over Chair…._

 _Rachel (coming towards Vinod with): Sir, Aaj Subject ki Pulse Rate kafi Aagy Peechy ho rahi hay… wo Discomfort bhi hain… Sweating bhi Buht hy…_

 _Vinod: haan, (tell) Aaj Dose Zyada hy na… isi Wajah sy…_

 _Rachel: pr Sir, (again remind) Last time bhi Un ki Pulse Rate Vary kr rahi theen…_

 _Vinod (shout): tou… (angry) Tension bhi tou Wo Khud ly raha hy na…_

 _He Left the Site seeing Abhijeet giving His Voice in Recording Machine… Similar Statement with Few Difference while Rachel said…_

 _Rachel (sadly murmuring): Hope bhi tou Aap nay hee Dilaii thi na Sir…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Abhijeet: wesy, Dr. Vinod ye (asking) Alzymer, Amnesia, Memory Loss aur Dementia kay Patients tou Aik hee hoty hain na…?_**

 ** _Vinod: Nahi, Sub Alug Alug hoty hain… (telling in detail way) Amnesia mein Age factor ki wajah sy Yaaddashy Kum hony lagti hay… Alzymer mein Memory ka koi Aik Part Loss ho jata hy, pr Not by Birth or Any Accident… Dementia mein Persistant Disorder, kisi Brain Disease ya Injury ki wajah sy aisa hota hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: matlab, (asking) Mujhy Wohi hay… Dementia…?_**

 ** _Vinod: haan, keh skty hain.. magar Aap ko sirf Memory Loss ka Masla hy.. Dementia mein Patients Cheezein Bhoolny bhi lagty hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet again insists): Same Case na…_**

 ** _Vinod: Nahi, Acha (ask) Aap Apni 17 Saal Pehly ki Zindagi Bhooly hain na, magar in 17 Saalun mein jo hua, kya wo Bhool Payein hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Quiets as Many Frames Roaming in front of His Eyes, His Mother Pain, His Best Buddy Untrust and Trust kinda Attitude, His Head Praise or Scold, His Forensic Head Tease or Hate, His Juniors Love or Rashness, His Friends Support or Anger…._**

 ** _Yes, He Never Missed Any Moment to Recalling His Memory Living in these 17 Years, gives Him a Smile, understand by the Dr, who Pat over His Palm and say…_**

 ** _Vinod: Dekha, (cheering way) now You got the Extra Bright Chances of Your Memory Back…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (dilemma tone): Hope so…_**

 ** _Vinod: U must be Sure Abhijeet… (with complete enthusiasm) balkay Mujhy tou itna Bharosa hy is Medicine pr kay dekhyey ga, 2/3 Dosages mein hee Aap Mujhy Duaen dety Nazar aayein gy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (with laugh): matlab Aap ko Jaldi ye Dawa Apay Naam sy Patent karwani paray gii…_**

 ** _The Happy Laugh really gives a Sad Sigh to Junior Doctor who Understand how Any Patient Felt when getting No Positive Results after such Long Medicine Dosage…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1: Kya hua… (ask) Raat Soye Nahi kya…?_

 _Vioce 2 (seeing Him sweating with): itna Paseena aa raha hy tou Fan hee chala lo…_

 _The Man Smiled seeing His Friend Stand Up and Switch On Fan Switch from Switch Panel so Replied…_

 _Man: Yaar, (telling) bas HQ mein Mujhy New Post Allot kr di hay…_

 _Voice 1 (smilingly ask): Watchman ki…_

 _Voice 2 (laughs): hahahha… Good One Ashoke… (to Man) Sach mein Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (irritate): Bako Mut… kuch Specific Lectures Deliver krny hain…_

 _Ashoke (understand but again pointed): hmmm, tou Tum Sukun sy kyun Nahi Beth rahy.. kaha hy na (seeing Him Discomfort shade with) Nahi Khana Peena hy kuch… Bekaar mein Uth kr Kitchen tak Race Lagany ki Koshish kr rahy ho…_

 _Rajeev (agreed): aur Nahi tou kya… (ask) Daya Nahi aaya Tumhary Sath…?_

 _Abhijeet (reply): Nahi, Main tou Direct HQ sy aa gaya hun na…_

 _Ashoke (standup with): Ja Bhai Ja… Naha ly…_

 _Abhijeet (Smilingly): Pakr liya Tum ny…_

 _Ashoke: Zahir hy, Paseeny sy Bhary ho.. (telling) Bechain ho rahy ho.. Naha lo.. Hum Chalty hain…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): arry tou aaye kyun thy…?_

 _Rajeev: Suna hy (naughty way) Tumharay Muhally mein Ek Juice wala hy…_

 _Ashoke (adds): jo Durrr sy Aany walun ko Free mein Juice Pilata hy…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): kya Yaar Tum Log bhi… Betho.. Daya sy Mil kr Jana…_

 _Both (standup with): Nahi Yaar…._

 _Ashoke: Rahul sy Kaam tha Yaar, (tell) Kartik ki Choti Beti ko Ek Dr ko Refrer kiya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): jo Color Blind hy…?_

 _Rajeev: haan, Rahul ny kaha tha tou Aaj Khas kr Batany aayey thy.. (briefed) Kartik ki Wife ko bhi Confidence mein liya hy aur Bacchi ko bhi Thora Relax krna tha…_

 _Ashoke (giving reason with): Bacchy aksar Pareshan ho jaty hain.. Respond Nahi krty na.. bas isi liye… Rahul Chah raha tha koi Assurity ho…_

 _Rajeev: haan… (telling) Chalo Hum Chalty hain… Bye…_

 _Ashoke: Abhijeet, (advising before leaving Residence as) Shower ly kr Direct Pankhy kay Neechy Mut aa kr Khary ho jana… aur Yaar ab tou Pankha On hy.. phir bhi Tumhari ye Halat…_

 _Rajeev: haan.. jao Nahao… Bye…._

 _The Bye Relaxed the Man who Rushed to take Shower as after taking Long Shower, He does not coming Out from Sweaty Cover, Continously Pointed by His Bunny who came back and Both Freed from Dinner and Coffee Together…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Next Two Extra Dose really Creating Extra Trouble for the Test Subject, who when coming back from the Excell of Sleepless Nights, Sweating, Little Dizziness Suddenly Collapse at Bureau Stairs without any Reason, Totally Panikated All…_

 _The Small Bear Rubbing the Palm, the another Oldie Colleague Wiping Sprinkle of Water from Face Softly, while the Other Three having Tissue Box, Juice Glass, Water etc…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (worriedly) pr koi Wajah tou ho… Tumhein aakhir Neend kyun Nahi aatii, Dekho kitny Wrinkle par gaye hain Aankhun kay Neechy aur (Softly rubbing His Chest) itni Sans kyun ho rahi hay Tumhein Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (Calming Himself with): arry Daya, 2/3 Din sy Tabiyet kuch Up and Down hy… Tu kyun Tension ly raha hy….?_

 _Daya: tou… (taunting harshly) Behosh ho kr Gir rhy ho.. tab bhi kya Tension Na lun…. Haan…?_

 _He Placed His Gun over Table after taking out it as He is Feeling Pain during Seating because Gun was at His Back…_

 _The Dark Complexion Man Coloured turn such Dark as a Reflex, He Dragged His Hand and Gun Slipped while went inside the Seator…_

 _Abhijeet (painfully): ahhhh…_

 _Daya Instantly Rubbing the Wrist while Abhijeet Relaxed His Bear either His Heart Beats a lot Tensed His Buddy…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (again attempting): Sir, Aap ko Nahi lagta ye Saheh Nahi hy…?_

 _Voice 2hly): tou kya karun… haan… Results tou laany hongy na…._

 _Voice 1 (more): pr Sir, is tarah…_

 _Voice 2: tou… (ask) Beech mein Chor kay Chala gaya tou…?_

 _Voice 1: magar Sir, (realizing the End as) is kay Reactions Buht Buray hongy…_

 _Voice 2 (evil tone): Mary ga Nahi…_

 _The Assistant really Stunned at Place after Hearing such Cruel Words from the Most Elegent Doctor really gives Her Sad Sigh as Today Morning when She again See Abhijeet, Confusingly asked…_

 _Rachel (confusingly): Aap… (telling) Aap ko tou Kal aana tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet (low tone): Dr. Vinood ny Kaha tha Aaj ek aur Dose dein gy…_

 _Rachel (nodded): acha… just a Minute…_

 _She Entered inside the Doctor Cabin, and coming back after a while with a Smile as Dr. Vinood coming behind Her…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (ask): matlab…?_

 _Voice 2: matlab… (casually) kafi Syndroms mein Disease mein aisy hee Symtoms hoty hain, wesy ye Symtopms Depression, Dementia mein bhi hoty hain…_

 _Voice 1 (scary tone): aur Darr…?_

 _Voice 2: bhae, Darr tou 50 Tarah kay hoty hain.. (again casual way as Person Generally taking Information regaring a Culprit having these Symptoms as) Tum Khud Hydrophobic ho… Abhijeet Acrophobic hy… Clastrophobic mein Band Jaghun sy Dar lagta hy… Cynophobia hy, Mysophobia hy, Astrapphobia hy aur najany kya kya…._

 _Voice 1: aur agr koi Gun sy Dary….?_

 _Voice 2: haan Arms aur Weapons sy Dar ka bhi koi Phobia hy… Ruk Main Dekhta hun Google pr (after seeing the Google age) haan Haplophobia… pr Tu…mmmm…_

 _The word TUM totally Broken after seeing the Cracking Apprearing over Man Face Totally Panickated the Doctor who before a minute just Updating His Friend Generally now turned Confused as with One hand, Put Call on Speaker and asking about Dr. Ashoke whose P.A Updated Him about His On Going Operation so giving Strict Order to Send Him here when He will be Freed from Operation and Relaxing Patient Family while with Other hand Seated Daya continuously Relaxing Him about the Successful Treatment of that Fear in Medical Science having No Crucial Test and Difficulties although the Man Not here, Somewhere else…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Fear now Grew More makes Difficulties in His Life… He knew He could not Wipe Out that Thing from His Life which makes Him Phobic day by day…._

 _How many Times He Repeated the Same to making an Alibie's for not Using Gun as its Not Only Part of His Job but His Daily Routine too…._

 _He feels that with Passage of Time, He can't Control over His Nerves about Scaring Guns and Weapons as Initially He thought that just because of using such Serum, He had Some Side Effects which Dr. Vinod already told Him in His First Session with…_

 ** _Vinod: Abhijeet, Before I (showing Him Syringe having Serum either Rubbing His IV Nerve with Alcohol Swab Tells Softly) Inject it in Your Vessel, might be You will Feel any After Effects of that…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (ask): Like….?_**

 ** _Vinod: I loved Your Confidence (a Shy Smile appreared oer Sharp Shine Lips, Vinod adds) Really, Ok Back to Issue… (briefed) You will Feel Discomfort, Uneasiness, Breathing, Sweating, Sleeplessness, Stress or Lastly Fear…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…._**

 ** _Vinod (Enjoyed that AIN and said): Jee, pr just in First Aik ya Do Dose kay Beech Aap ko aisa lagy ga aur Buht Nahi hoga… (detaling Him as Relaxing Him in Every aspect with) Ye ek Phenomena hota hy, jub Hum koi bhi Cheez Nai krty hain tou Mind aready Stress mein hota hy, Humaray Assumptions, Khayal, Soch Us Cheez kay 2 Options Humein deti hy, Usi wajah sy Stimulus aisay Reactions Show krta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Chalein, (casual tone) Baaqi Cheezein tou Samjh aatii hain kyunkay koi High Potency ki Medicine bhi lo ya koi Heavy Anti Biotic tou aisa Feel hota hy Pateint ko… pr ye… (confusingly) Dar kesa…?_**

 ** _Vinod: Buht sii Cheezun ka… (telling) Un Yaadun kay Achanak Zahir honay ka… Un Sochun ka Dimagh mein Bar Bar aana… shayed Aik hee Manzar ko Do Teen tarah sy Dekhna… (realizing Hm the After Effect or Imapct as) ho skta hy, Aap ko Apni Family ya koi bhi Shaks Dukhi dikhy, Aap Khawab sy Darr jayein etc… Is sy Aap ko Dar bhi lug skta hy… isi liye Main ny Fear ka Lafz Use kiya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (understanding the Points with): OK…._**

 ** _Vinod (ask softly): so Ready Now….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Smilingly Nodded and the Doctor Invaded Delicate Needle inside the Nerve of His Test Subject…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _In First Two Dose, He feels that Everything coming under that After Effects, but then the Extention in All these Reactions Confused Him as Rather Decreasing, it Starts Increasing in His Systems…_

 _He remembered hows He Lime Lightened this under Consideration of Dr. Vinod, who Relaxed Him with…_

 _Vinod: arry Abhijeet, hota hy… (relaxly) Human to Human Vary krta hy na…_

 _Abhijeet: pr Aaj 4 Dose ho gayii hy Dr. Vinod aur (telling in tension) Wo Sub kuch Barhta hee Ja raha hy.. even Dusray bhi Isy Feel kr rahy hain.. (ask as He Realized Dr. Vinos about His Nature of Job and the Sharp Colleagues He is Working with Knowing Him Long Years) kya Jawab dun ga Main Un ko…?_

 _Vinod: acha, (immediately the Relax Him with) We Cut the Quantity, OK… ab kuch Nahi hoga… Right… Be Relaxed (pat over His Palm with) Calm Down.. hmmm…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _That Missing Gun at Raid Incident Alarmed Abhijeet Inner System where He Feels a Weave of Fear when the Man coming in Front of Him…._

 _He has the Oppurtunity to Pick another Goon Gun from Floor and Straightly Fired over that Goon who takes Him at Gun Point and Threatening Him for giving Him Way for Escaping…_

 _Abhijeet Mind Telling Him, He can Do it but His Nerves and Heart really Pumping Blood in a Way which Tensed Him…_

 _He does not know but When He Look at that Straight Attempting Arm having Weapon over Him, His Heart Shrinked while when His Small Glance Fell over that Laid Gun, that Shrinkage Blocked His Throat Tunnel…_

 _Its really His Luck that Nobody should Thought about it as Culprit Pushed Him and Rushed Away while during Picking Evidence from that Den, Cops got that Abhijeet Gun He Forgot but He Delibrately Trying Hard to Stop that Goon from another Goon Gun, which Sadly Defeated by that Goon as per their Assumtion as during Pushing Abhijeet who Fell Close to Gun and just Standing Gathered by His Team Members…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Shine really Sharpens His Skills and Obviously now Confronted His Doctor about that who was Trying to Relax Him or say Releasing Himself from that Net by Blaming over Him as…_

 _Vinod: kitni baar kahun Abhijeet (harshly) kay Results aur Reactions Vary krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: kitna Vary krty hain Dr. Vinod… (completely rash) Had hoti hay… 8 Dose ho gaye… Surathaal Achi honay kay bajayey Kharab hee hoti ja rahi hy…_

 _Vinod (angry blamed Him): tou Qusoor bhi tou Aap ka hy na…..?_

 _Abhijeet (loud shout): What….?_

 _Vinod (rashly) : Ceekhyey Mut Mr. Abhijeet… koi Gun Point pr Hum nay Aap ko is Research ky liye Raazi Nahi kiya tha jo Aap Hum pr Carh rahy hain (Opening that Contract File having Abhijeet Sign on Volunteer bases) Ye Sign Aap sy Zabardasti Nahi liye gaye thy.. Aap ko hr Cheez sy Aagah kr diya gaya tha.. Us Waqt tou Aap ko Bara SuperMan banny ka Shauq carha hua tha…_

 _The Neck Responsible for Throwing such Loud Shouts Suddenly Shut as the Man Strong Grip of Palm really Shaking the Inner Sinus System which Showed by the Victim Slight Shiver in Body Reflect from His Eye Core…_

 _The Staff StandUp in Shock while the Man Left the Premises in a bit in Complete Angry Shade leaving the Neck of Doctor as well His Cabin…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok I m Back... Filhaal No Replies as Sach Baccha Party, so Tired I am... Hope to give Replies in Further Chappy FeedBacks..._**

 _ **Thank You so very much for Your Lovingly FB and Appreciations...** _

* * *

_Voice (concern tone): Dr. Sahab…_

 _Voice 2: haan Bolo Robin… (look at Him and ask during Walking at Corridor) Pareshan Dikh rhy ho.. (ask) Kehriyet…?_

 _Robin: Dr. Rajeev nay Aap ko Foran Bulaya hy (Man Look at Him in Confusion who added) Pata Nahi, Buht Panic thy.. (telling) Main Gaya bhi tha Dekhny pr Mujhy Bhaga diya, bas Aap ko Foran Bulaya hy…_

 _The Man Rushed with Robin, and when Entered with Knocking found Rajeev sat over Chair while Daya Laid over Bed in Relaxed Sleep… Rajeev Standing with…_

 _Rajeev (uttered): Aao…_

 _Man Throw His Staths over Table and went with Him inside the Small Adjacent Room where Rajeev Updated Him…_

 _Rajee (ask during sitting over chair): Abhijeet say Kub Last Baat hui hay Tumhari Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke: Taqreebun 10 ya shayed 12 Din sy Ooper ho gaya hy… (little Slow tone) Daya ko kya hua..?_

 _Rajeev: Pata Nahi… (tell Him) Main ny Abhijeet ko Try kiya… pr Us ka Phone Band hy.. Bureau mein bhi kisi ko Pata Nahi.. Freddie nay Bola Wo Chutti pr hy…_

 _Ashoke (assuming): shayed kisi Mission pr ho…._

 _Rajeev: haan… khair, (say) I think Daya ko HaploPhobia ho gaya hy…_

 _Ashoke (shout): Kya…. (loud) Dimagh Kharab hy…_

 _Rajeev: Us ka tou Pakka hy… (suggest) Tum Check karo Us sy…?_

 _Ashoke (angrily): aby pr, Usy Yaqeen kesy ho gaya kay Usy HaploPhobia hy…_

 _Rajeev: Nahi (low tone) Usy tou Pata Nahi tha pr jo Harkatein Wo kr raha hy na, Mery hee Munh sy Nikl gaya…._

 _Ashoke: Tum bhi na, (complete rash) Poory Dhakkan ho… Na koi Test, Na kuch aur Result dy diya… wo bhi itna Jhatky wala… (teasingly) 2 Din Pehly Usy Sirf HydroPhobia tha.. Tum nay HaploPhobia bhi kara diya… (scold) Bewakoof…_

 _Rajeev (irritative): acha… Shakal Dekhty Us ki…. Aisy Paseeny Nikl rhy thy… Sweating kr raha tha.. Beat bhi Loud ho gayi, Bari Mushkilun sy Sedative diya Main ny…_

 _Ashoke (angry): tou…. (realize) 10 aisi Problems hoti hain jin kay Symptoms yehi hoty hain… Tum…_

 _Rajeev (cutting): haan haan Malum hy.. pr Wo Dar kay Baar mein Baat kr raha tha aur jub Main Usy Phobia ki Types bata raha tha tou HaploPhobia kay Term pr hee Us ki ye Halat ho gayii (added) Gun Nahi hy Us kay Pass…_

 _Ashoke: hmmmm…. Phir bhi…_

 _Rajeev (tell): tabhi tou Tumhein Bulaya hy…._

 _Ashoke nodded either He Looked the Calm and Relaxed Big Body through Glass Lying over Rygzene mattress…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _The Man Looking Himself in a Big Shock where He saw His Palm in a Strong Grip and His Body Jerked Hardly while the Growl He Heard…_**

 ** _Voice (angry scolding): Phaink Phaink…. (jerk hand lost the grip) Pagal…_**

 ** _The Knife which Daya Using for Cutting Apple Fell over Floor as He was in Shock… Abhijeet told in Control Voice Dragging the Knife with His Right Foot Toe as Daya Trying to Pick it…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rash): Hath Mut Laga…._**

 ** _Daya (confuse): pr…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasing way although wiping His Sweat and Manage His Sinus as): pr kya, Itnay Baray Baray Daant hain Sahab ky… (tell) Us sy Khao… Malum hy na is sy Daantun ki Exercise bhi hoti hay…._**

 ** _Daya (started Munching Apple with): kya Boss… khair, ye Batao, (ask) ye AC chala kr Sony ki kya Tuk banti hay… haan.. mana Mumbai mein itni Thand Nahi hy, pr itni Kum bhi Nahi kay Tum AC chala kr So (using Chat Masala on His Apple Bite makes His Friend Stunned Heard More) arry bhae, Fan chala lo… chaho tou yahan Lounge sy Table Fan bhi Utha skty ho… pr AC…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: tou Sahab, (taunting) Ghari Ghari Meri Jasusi krty hain…_**

 ** _Daya (trying to Eat Seed even Stem of that Apple Angered His Buddy who Snatched it, Listens): Chai ka Mug uthany gaya tha… Dekha tou Pata chala, (funny way) Bed pr Ek Reindeer So raha hy, tou AC Kum kiya, thori Baraf Pighli, Reindeer kay Baal Waal Jhaary tou Tum Nikl aayey… phir Elysa Didi ko Phone kr kay Bataya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (getting His Buddy Refrence FROZEN Animated Movie regarding the whole Scene Taunt): tou Wo Bechari Sahab ki Didi ho gayii… ?_**

 ** _Daya (shocking): hawww.. tou Us kay Saaray Baal bhi tou White hain…._**

 ** _The Man really can't Control over His Sudden Out Bursts Laugh while His Bro Smiled Sweetly…._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _The Man Falls Badly over Ground, seeing the Attacker whose Eyes having Scare Effect, heard a Shivering Voice…._**

 ** _Man (tense tone): Pagal tou Nahi ho… (looking thang sharp weapon scarily) itna Bara Blade lagaya hua hy…_**

 ** _The Figure Standup by Holding a Young Kid Arm, Seeing the Man having Nice Decent Personality so said…._**

 ** _Figure: tou kya (ask in dencency having flair of tease as) Munh sy Choos Choos kay Ganny ka Juice Nikalein gy Bhai…._**

 ** _Either the Laugh is so Loud but the Younger Sr. Insp Controlled it over a Bit as started Scolding the Man coming towards as…_**

 ** _Daya: tou itny (rashly) Choty Bacchy sy Kaam krwaty Sharam Nahi hy… acha kiya jo ek Hath Para CID ka… (warn) Samjhy…. (turn to Abhijeet, takes Him away towards Vehicle with) aur Tum bhi, itny Tension mein kyun ho… (confusingly giving His Handkerchief to Him with) Paseena tou Pooch lo… aik Hath hee Maara hy na…_**

 ** _The HMM HMMMM still Echoing in that Man Ear and takes Him in another Doom….._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Team Feels Abhijeet Discomfort, Sweating and Heavy Breathing, even the day where He Faint at Bureau, really stayed Him in Trouble…._

 _He Strictly coming under Checks of His All Team Members so cant able to Move anywhere, Put Off His Call, Bang it over Wall and Left the Bureau gives Murmur to Daya…._

 ** _Daya: kahan Nahi Pohanch paaya Abhi aur wo (tensely) Phone pr itna Rash ho kr kis sy Baat kr raha tha… (suspicious tone) aakhir wo kr kya raha hy… kahein Us ki ye (pointing points as) Sub Problem ka Raaz is Phone Call mein tou Nahi… (alert mode) Mujhy Abhi ka Phone Check krna chahyey….._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Sadly the whole Plan coming WasteLess as Abhijeet is Missing but Not at Any Specific Timings, gives Any Suspicious shade to His Younger Bro…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Another Flash Stayed in His Eye Core where He saw that His Pal Avoiding using Guns/Knifes even Vanishing doing His Shave from many Weeks Confused Him…._**

 ** _The Man Loved Cutting Veggies, Now Completely Stopped Gripping Knife, even His Small Knife Set Waiting with a Wish to be Used by Sharp Shine…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice (call straightly): Daya, Abhijeet kahan hy…?_

 _Today Morning, the First thing Entering inside His Ear after Good Morning Greets from Lower Staff and His Colleagues, really Shocked Him, so Uttered…_

 _Daya (shocked): matlab…_

 _Voice (angry): matlab… ye Tum Mujh sy Pooch rhy ho… (teasingly) kya Thakan Nahi utri Tumharay Bhai ki…_

 _Daya (telling): pr Sir, wo tou…_

 _ACP (cutting rashly with): wo tou kya… haan… Chup kay Betha rahy ga kya… kya Khaber Bahar Nahi Nikly gi… (total irritation) hr baar ka yehi hay… Aik sy Nimto tou Dusra Haal Phool liye Apnay Swagat ki Tayyi kr kay Betha hota hy… (telling either Harshness visible in His tone with) Mera yahan pr 2 Din sy Nahi hona, Usy kuch Zyada hee Dheel dy gaya hy… (ordering way) Agly 2 Ghanty mein Mujhy Abhijeet Apnay Cabin mein chahyey… warna… (threatening tone) aagy Tum Khud Samjhdaar ho…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Many Scenes Flashes again inside those Sleepy Eyes Core where from atleast 3 days, DUO coming Separately as Abhijeet went to HQ because He was Engaged from Two Weeks to gives a Smart Lecture to Some Special Squad Force Officers about an Ammunition Skills and Ground Area Realities…_

 _These are Some New Advance Highlights of HQ which They Started from Year 2016 to Polish those having Extra Special Skills, also Providing them Opportunities to Share their Expertise to Other Officers…._

 _As it's a Big Big Honor for CID as in First Set of Lecture, They Invited Abhijeet from CID Mumbai so All giving Him Less Bar of Bureau Work even He is Non Official Holidays because of this…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _It's really a Big Shock as Abhijeet Mostly Spend Day Time at HQ and when Daya coming back at Night, He already there to Welcoming Him…_

 _Obviously Abhijeet Bureau Arrival, Working with Team Mates about Cases are Minimum either as per Strict Instructions, Cops Contacted Him regarding Any Case Investigation, Information, Discussion after 10 PM…_

 _Daya could not Believed that the Man Cheating with Him from almost Last 5 days as He thought still Abhijeet Engaged with His Task…._

 _ACP Sir also Missing from Last Three days as He and Salunkhy Sir got a News of their Common Friend Severe Heart Attack News so Flew to Bangalore to Meet Him on Immediate bases…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Obviously Daya Headed the Team and Bureau so having No Time even He Dragged All His Extra Assumptions about Abhijeet Behavior because of that Sudden Absence of ACP Sir, Abhijeet and Salunkhy Sir too…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _This News brings back His Copish shade which Sleeps for a While and now the time comes to Wake Up it, Abhijeet Phone was Off, Daya Rushed to Residence found it Locked… Jeep was Missing too…_

 _As per His Luck He went to Check Abhijeet in His Old House, found it also Locked and Lastly to SB, also found it Locked makes Him Complete Shocked, Murmur…_

 ** _Daya (murmur): kahan ja skta hy Abhi… (shockingly) kya Mamu kay Pass.. (denying the option) Nahi Nahi.. itna Bewakoof Nahi hy.. (confusingly) aakhir kyun Bhaag raha hy.. Chup raha hy… kya hua hy… (tensely) Expected Saari Jaghein tou Dhoond lii hain.. ab kahan… (thinking way) I think jin Dhabun ya Hotels pr Hum Log Aksar Jaaty rehty hain, wahan bhi Check kr lena chahyey.. Waqt Guzarny ko kahein bhi ja skta hy Wo.. (complete rash way) Mil jaye Aaj… Sach Daya… Ghuma kay aik Ghunsa tou Maarun ga.. Pakka…_**

 _He went Back to Check Him and when Passing through Beach side, got Abhijeet who was about to sit on His Jeep, Totally Widen His Eyes and making Line of Crackes inside His Scelaria Part as His Feet Pressed Accilator either His Quillas Stopped at Same place because of Gear at Neutral Position…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Voice 1: hmmmm…. (ask) Aur kesa Feel hota hy Tumhein…?_

 _Obviously the Question Answer Session started when that Sleeper coming back from that Darker World…._

 _Voice 2 (low way): Paseeny aaty hain… (telling either reminding His Buddy Symptoms with) Breathing bhi kafi Taiz hy… Darr lagta hy…._

 _Voice 1: hmmm, (again ask in brief) kis sy Darr lagta hy aur Darr kis Qisam ka hota hy…?_

 _The Figure Looked at the Person asking Query in Shock, having Confused colors, so another Figure sit beside the Person Elaborate His Question as…_

 _Voice 3 (in easy words): Ashoke ka matlab hy, Dar kay Waqt Tumhari Kefiyet kya hoti hay…?_

 _Ashoke (giving options): Dil krta hy Bhag jao.. Us Cheez ko Phaink do.. Us ki Range sy Nikl jao.. Kapkapi Carh jati hay.. Paseeny Buht aany lagty hain etc etc…_

 _Voice 2 (nodded either low way): haan.. Sub hota hy…_

 _Ashoke (again ask as feeling He Embarrassed exchanging this as): tou Us sy Bachny ya Durr rehny kay liye kya krty ho..?_

 _Voice 2 (again confuse): Jee…._

 _Ashoke Look the Figure sit beside Him having Many Queries in His Eyes, who again makes His Question Clear with…_

 _Voice 3: Daya, jesy for Example, Tum Paani sy Darty ho.. Theek (Daya nodded in Yes) (asked again) pr Tumhara Dar itna Shadeed Nahi hy kay Tum Paani kay Pass jaty Nahi… (telling Him) Tum Swimming bhi kr skty ho, Beach jaty ho, Nahaty ho etc… tou (asking way) kya aisa hee Darr hy ya itna Darr hy kay Tum Gun Use Nahi krty, Bureau Nahi Jaty kyunkay Tum Jao gy tou wahan tou Sub kay Hath mein ya Pass Gun hoti hay…_

 _Ashoke (asdds): wahan Guns ki Pics lagi hui hy.. (telling) Encounters/Raid bhi Nahi jaty tou kya Chutti pr ho Tum..?_

 _Daya (again trying to give a General Answer as): Main Avoid krta hun Sub… Koshish krta hun… Darr hy pr Buht Nahi hy… jub aisi Situation hoti hy tou Durr ho jata hun…_

 _Ashoke: hmm.. (nodded with) matlab Initial Stage pr ho… Chalo koi Baat Nahi… (to Figure) Rajeev, isy (gives Him Prescription said) ye Dawa Sample sy dy do (to Daya) Hum Log Phobia's ki Medicine Mostly Pharma pr Nahi Rakhwaty.. Wo Apnay Doctori Jharny lagta hy tou Patients aur Panic ho jaty hain…_

 _Daya nodded after getting the Point while now Rajeev gave Daya Shopper of Medicine with His Watch, Bracelet Cell which He was taken out giving Him Sedative and Ashoke added…_

 _Ashoke: Daya, (strict way) jis Time Medicine likhi Usi Time lena.. Driving Kum karo.. Relax raho.. Darna Mut… (consoling even tackling Him Relaxly by saying as) its Easily Treated by Medicines… Monitoring krna Khud Apni Situation ko.. Hafty baad Mujhy Check krwana…_

 _Daya: Jee (to Both) wo Aap Logun sy ek Request krni thi…_

 _Rajeev (straight in announcing tone): Nahi Batein gy kisi ko.. (naughty wink) Tumhari Baali Umerya ki tarah Chupa lein gy.. Befikr raho…_

 _The Embarrssed Red Grin Face having Shy Smile Instantly Exit from Cabin Hearing Loud Laughs of Dr. Duo…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Rajeev (ask): kya lagta hy…?_

 _Ashoke (standup with, Picking His Over-All and Staths and Leaving cabin with): Pehly Medicine tou Use krny do, Mild dii hy… isi liye…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Man coming back to Residence, Suddenly Halt the Jeep even taking it ahead after taking a Sigh as Watching Rajat, Rahul and Sachin sat over Residence Stairs, Obviously Waiting for Him…_

 _He knew, He must come in this Situation in Few days as how many days, He Hides Himself from His Head…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _He had No Choice to Left the Place on Immediate bases, although Not Contacting Daya or Anyone…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Other Part of Treatment Started as now Daya after Taking that Medicine, Exhale many Deep Sighs Leaving Dr. Duo Cabin, coming Outside…_

 _He really giving_ _ **SHABBASH**_ _to Himself on that Bluff which He Played with His Family Doctor's by Changing the Patient either Telling them the Symptoms of Disease through His Observation which He got from His Buddy Behavior…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _He really placed that Medicines Shopper over Dashboard with Thinking about another Round of Same Phase as…_

 _Daya (taking Relax sigh with): Whoa…. Shuker… (wiping small beads of sweat as Bluffing Two Experience Dr especially Dr. Ashoke who is One of Country Famous Neurologist and now a days taking Some Courses Certification in Psychiatry, really Tensed Him to be Caught by Any moment but He was Saved) Acha hua Gun Yahan Dash Board mein Rakh dii thi.. warna tou Pakar hee lety Dono…. (igniting Vehicle, Turn and come in Road with) Samjh Nahi aa raha… ab kya Plan banaon… Dawa tou Khilani hogi… Sach itna (Rashly thinking either undelibrately exceeding the Speed with) Gussa hy na Mujhy Baray Miyaan pr… hr baar kisi na kisi Pangy mein Phansta hy… aur Munh sy Bhaap tak Nahi Niklti… (angry Grumbling) aa gaya ho ga phir kisi MayaJaal mein… Samjha Samjha kay Is Aadmi ko Main Thak gaya kay bhae, (with sigh) Mut Bhago.. jo hy Us pr Khush raho.. magar ye Aadmi… Aik jo Sun ly Meri…._

 _The whole Ride Finishes on that Planning Purpose although Jerked as find Rahul, Rajat and Sachin over Stairs of Residence…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Vehicle Parked at Garage although Thrice Standup seeing Quillas, Daya stepped out Leaving the Shopper inside, asked…_

 _Daya (approaching them with): Tum Log… (tense) Yahan…?_

 _Sachin: Daya Sir, (worrying tone) Aap kahan thy.. Phone bhi Nahi Pick kr rahy thy…?_

 _Daya: haan, Ballu nay Ek Bar pr Milny Bulaya tha.. kuch Khaber deni thi.. Phone Off kr diya tha… khair batao, (opening Lock, Inviting them All as) yahan kesy…?_

 _Rajat: Sir, Aap nay Phone bhi Off kr diya tha.. (realizing Him about what They All Bore as) Hum Sub ki tou Class lug gayi…_

 _Daya (laughingly): hahahah.. chalo koi Nahi, Seniors kay Badly Milny wali Juniors ko Dant Bari Special hoti hy (wink to Rahul with) kyun Rahul… (entering calling loud) Abhi… Abhijeet…_

 _Rahul (pat over his shoulder with): aby.. Jeep kahan hy… Bahar… jabhi tou Hum yahan Bethein hain… Us ky Intaizar mein…_

 _Daya (turn His Neck and Pretend that He saw Jeep Missing right now with): arry, (uttering) Boss kahan gaya….?_

 _Sachin: Sir, (pleading way) Aap ACP Sir sy Baat kr lein.. Plz…_

 _Daya (relaxing Him as): Main kr leta hun Sachin… Betho Tum Log (to Rahul) Rahul Dekh Fridge mein kuch hy tou dy.. Main Zara ACP Sir ki Daant Kha lun…_

 _The Small Smile Relaxed the Scene as Rahul Entertaining Both after Cleaning Duo Fridge All Saman while Daya Dialed ACP Sir Number coming to His room, who Picked and Heard…_

 _ACP (taunt): Acha Follow kr rhy ho…_

 _Daya got that His Head Teasing Him regarding the Same pattern of_ _ **SWITCH OFF CELL**_ _of Both, so Apologized Softly…_

 _Daya (slow tone): Sorry Sir…_

 _ACP (uttered shockingly): kya hua Daya….?_

 _The Small Bear Closed His Eyes on His Little Low and Deep tone could not Missed by His Father, exhaled His tone and adds…_

 _Daya: Nahi Sir, (telling the Reason as) wo Main Aap ka Phone Nahi Receive kr saka na.. Ballu nay Bulaya tha…_

 _ACP: acha acha… (casually) Ballu nay… chalo khair… haan… (ask) kahan hy Abhijeet..?_

 _Daya: Sir, (telling truth) Abhijeet sy Mera bhi Raabta Nahi ho paaya Us sy.. Phone bhi Us ka Band hy.. Main ny Apny Idea pr Kafi Jaghein bhi Dhoondein… pr…_

 _ACP (ask): aur Ghar…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Ghar pr bhi Nahi hy…._

 _ACP (again strict way): tou ab…?_

 _Daya: Sir, Raat tak tou Dekhna paray ga.. (assuring) Aap Befiker rahyey.. Main Kal Subah Usy Bureau ly kr aaon ga…_

 _ACP (still teased): Mujhy Umeed hy Tum Apna Kaha Poora karo gy…._

 _Daya (strong): Sir…._

 _He already have a Plan what to Do in Next Morning during Cutting Call, so move out from Room Seeing Thrice Laughing doing Discussion so Engaged with them…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Sharp Shine really Spending Extra time Outside and after Confirming about Thrice Exit, coming at Residence, before pushed Calling Bell, Door Opened by His Pal who gives Him Space with a Comment…_

 _Daya (simply): Good Night Boss…_

 _The Extra Casual Tone and Greet Stunned the Man Freeze Him at Door Step as Daya Entered in His room, Stretching His Arm and when Abhijeet coming inside, Locked Main Door, Daya room Light turned Off gives Him a Deep Sigh…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Abhijeet Changed His Wears Quietly as He got that Daya knew about All especially after Seeing Rajat, Sachin and Rahul outside Residence meant, Everything coming in front, the Balloon Blows Out, laid over Bed taking Water after Pouring it from the Water Bottle at His Bedside table as…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly): Bhandaa Phoot hee gaya… hona tou tha hee Ye (sipping water slowly either grumbling) Pata tou Chalna tha Sir ko aur Sir kay through Sub ko… (angry over Himself) kub tak Bachun ga Main… Kub tak… Dr. Vinod nay bhi Acha Badla liya… (rash) hy na Us Kharos Salunkhy ka Dost… ho ga hee Us jesa…_

 _He placed the Glass and Jumped over Bed as the Gun Fell from Bed side table to Floor which Abhijeet Missed when Picking Bottle Earlier from Same Place because of Engrossed in His Thought…._

 _His Eyes Totally Stuck over that Typical Shape of Black and Brown Contrast color thing…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _He Feels His Knees which Bend over Bed Mattress little Tingling, either giving His Body a Firm Support, it makes Him Weak… He does not know but move back and Steep down from Bed, Standing Straight still did not Miss a Small Glance from that Scary Item…_

 _His Mind told Him that the Thing is Non Living but the Sudden Change in that Gun Direction gives Him Goose Bumps as He went inside the Washroom and Locked it with Heavy Gasping…._

 _His Heart Bouncing To and Fro while He felt His Legs could not Bear His Body Weight so sat over Wash room Floor…_

 _He knew He cant Left the Room as that Feary Fighting Instrument, laid at Doorway and Obviously if He is trying to Escape, Kill Him in a Minute…_

 _He Calmed His Body Relaxly and then Peep Out with a Hope, found the Barrel of Gun roaming its Neck to Search the Victim and when got the Source, Abhijeet Shut the Door with Heavy Breathing, Badly Sweating and Dry Mouth which End Turned would be His Death…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Anyone who watch that Small Shivering Scene, got that Man was Scared with the Arm so why not His Bro who is Watching that Scene from a CCTV Camera as still after taking Medicine from Known Doctors, He has a Doubt on His Own Observation…_

 _He feels really Pain in His Heart to See Someone He always Inspired in such Situation because of What, still Unknown…._

 _Daya Only had an Idea that Abhijeet again Entangled in Any Psychiatrist Criteria who Trapped Him by giving Him Hope to get back His Past and giving Him Shocks as still He did not found any Pills in whole House, Jeep, Quillas, SB, Bureau even He or Anyone Not Spotted Abhijeet taking anything, Confirmed Him about Shock Procedure…_

 _Obviously Daya had an Experience where Abhijeet on Personal bases Contact Maya, got Many Shocks, Pills and turned His Heavenly Life to Hell, Secretly…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya knew this Night His Bro must be inside that Small Cuboid Hurt Him, Initially He Thought Not to Move but after Few Minutes, He Stepped down from Bed, wearing Slipper, move towards Abhijeet room, Knocked and Entering in a Way with…._

 _Daya: Abhijeet (yawn with Voice) Abhi…. Kya Yaar wash Room mein ho kya…_

 _The Heart Suddenly Feels Relaxed while Sweating and Breathing lower down its Rapid Fire getting a Softer Call… He Calmed Himself, move out and find His Brother Picked the Gun and Moving Out, Panickate Him a lot…_

 _He wanted to Rush behind Daya, Snatched that Thing makes His Life Hell and takes His Buddy in a Safe Zone but His Freeze Legs could not Obeyed His All Desires and Daya Leave the room, Pretending He did not See Abhijeet…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The whole Room turn Bright, Glowed when Abhijeet coming out from wash room.. the Darkness of Fear Automatically Wipes makes Aura More Soothing and Lighter…._

 _Scares really Effects on Your Nerves, the Sharp Shine Thought and in a bit Leave His Room…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya Softly placed Gun over His Bed room Side table with a Sad Breath and then laid over His Bed, Closed His Eyes, a Small Tear Peek Out Tells Him to Sleep…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Right Hand of Mumbai CID Head, moving Left Right with Barefoot at Lounge of His Residence…._

 _There is a Fight going On between His Head and Heart where Head wanted that He becomes Chill and Feeling Relax to take a Sound Nap as that Horror Ghost of His Life Not around Him in that Moment while on other side, His Heart Knocked Him by giving Him the Consequence from that Evil Part His Small Khargosh Bore if that Thing still in His Room Lasts Long…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _After a Long Span of that Battle, His Head Surrendered as Daya's Place in His Heart is Extra More that Head Thoughts…._

 _He Picked His Towel and Stepped ahead in Tip Toes to Daya's Room… takes a Deep Breath… Slowly Open Daya's room Welcoming by Smooth Snoring Voice and a Blue Dim Light…_

 _The Evil Smiled Seeing the Pray Alert the Victim, who with Extra Courage, Spread that Towel over Floor, Shake the Bedside table Noiselessly Fell that Gun over Towel and in a Bit Abhijeet Jerked the Towel, Gun Slipped towards Lounge Sofa and stopped beneath it while He Run Away to His Room, Locked it Securely…_

 _But in that Second of Survival, He does not Forget to Closed His Buddy Room Door to Protect Him from that Devil Other Attempts…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_MiniMickey…._** _Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Rocking Duo…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _SS…_** _Yes, I think aisa Episode hy, pr Mujhy Us ka Naam Nahi malum Baccha… Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Priyanka…_** _Thank You so much Baccha….._

* * *

 ** _Betu Beta…_** _arry itna Lamba sa Separate Chappy ka FB… wah bhae waha.. Cha gaya Betu Beta tou… Bally Bally…. Zabardast Detailed FB for Each Chappy… Khud kahan Ghayeb hy Betu Beta.. is Pakshi ko tou Bhool hee gay aur Apnay Fans/Readers aur FF ko bhi.. bhala ye koi Achi Baat hy.. Nahi na.. Jao Katti…._

* * *

 ** _Abhi Fan…_** _haan Beta… itna Affect hota hy Phobia ka…. Thank You so much…._

* * *

 ** _Shikha Sharma…_** _Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Misti…_** _Thank You so much Baccha….._

* * *

 ** _Aaniyah Arsh…._** _Excellent Query… pr ye tou Baad mein Reveal hog a na… wesy I think Aap ko Pata tou chal jana chahyey.. U are too Intelligent Baccha like Sharp Shine Himself… ain… bhae Rahul Apnay Ghar ly jata agar Un ko tou Usy Sub ki Khatirdaari krni parti.. Kharcha ho jata na….. heheheh… Thank You so much Beta for Your Long FB….._

* * *

 ** _Masooma. Ansari…._** _Thank You so much Baccha Jee….._

* * *

 ** _Guest…_** _Jee Beta Dar lagta hy aur Fav Cheezun sy Dar Aap ko Ander sy Hurt bhi Buht krta hy…. Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Duosun…._** _Yeah, so Dangerous it is…. Vinod tou gaya (evil smirk)…. Dhoondo Usy…. Thank You so much Baccha….._

* * *

 ** _Duoforver…_** _Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Abhi-Ya-Fan…._** _Thank You so much Baccha Jee….._

* * *

 ** _Guest…_** _Thank You so much Beta….._

* * *

 ** _Shaina…_** _Thank You so much Baccha….._

* * *

 ** _Guest…_** _Thank You so much…._

* * *

 ** _Guest…_** _Thanks Beta…._

 _/_

* * *

 _/_

 _Voice 1 (welcoming tease): ahan, tou Fursat Mil gayii Sr. Insp Abhijeet ko Bureau ko Darshan deny ki…_

 _The First Sentense obviously a Taunt He Expected from the time Arrived here with Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (hesitant tone): Sir, wo…_

 _ACP (loud): kya Sir Wo… (asking) kitna Bewakoof Samjh rakkha hy Tum ny Humein… haan… (realizing his mistake with) Thak gaye thy tou Chutti ly lety, pr acha Tareeqa Nikala aur Phone bhi Band…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to add): Sir, Main ny Socha…._

 _Salunkhy Sir coming in that Time with an Evidence Bag having a Gun brought Trouble for Abhijeet, who Updated All showing that Gun as…_

 _Salunkhy (showing evidence bag having Gun say): bhae 12 Bore ki hy, (look at Abhijeet in Praising tone) Abhijeet nay Saheh Kaha tha…_

 _He Pats over Abhijeet Shoulder with Same Hand having that Bag, gives a Bad Jerk to His Body as Sachin Grabbed Him Immediately…_

 _He Backed Off while All Asking Queries like_ _ **AAP THEEK HAIN SIR.. R U OK… ABHIJEET… KYA HUA… BETHO… PAANI LAO**_ _kinda Words as the Breathing and Sweating really Forgets Everything from Every Mind as now All Attention Shifted to Abhijeet even Salunkhy Sir also Placing Bag over Chair, dragged it inside the Table Space and Relaxing His Long Time Colleague…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Younger Pal coming in Ring and now Abhijeet Completely Shifted over Medicine which Daya Easily gave to Abhijeet through many means…._

 _Started from Water Bottel to Chai, Coffee, Smoothie, Foods as now Daya again giving His Full Attention over Homedy Foods…_

 _The Proper Timing of Medicine really stand Bar over Him but He Crossed it by Waking Up Morning, making Honey Tea's, few Relaxing Soothies for Abhijeet which He also Used so Abhijeet cant be Suspicious about Himself…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Figure Entering inside, Banged the Shopper over Cabin Table, Up the Head of another Figure who Glanced and again Busy in His Work, heard…_

 _Voice (in complete rash): whats this Dr. Ashoke… (angry way) Pagal Samjh rakkha hy kya Aap nay Mujhy… (irritate) 3 Din ho gaye.. Aik bhi Dawaii Asar Nahi kr rhi.. Aap nay tou Kaha tha, Foran Asar hoga…_

 _Ashoke (softly): Patient pr na…_

 _Daya (angry): aur Nahi tou kya…_

 _Ashoke (again softly): tou Patient kahan hy..?_

 _Daya (tensed but handling in Same Loud Tone): Main Main Main.. Main hun Patient.. (complete chewing tone) kitni Baar bataon.. Mazak Ura rhy hain Mera…_

 _Ashoke (complete rude tone even His Every Word Scared Daya having Only Truth as): kya Samjh rakkha hy Tum nay… haan… Degree Khareed kay Betha hun Main yahan… (Daya got that He Caught heard) Raatein lagaein hain Mr. Daya.. is Degree pr ek Haraf Nahi aany dun ga… Tum Patient ly aao… Main Ilaj kr dun ga…_

 _Daya (still): kitni Baar Bataon kay Main hun Patient…_

 _Voice 1 (coming): sirf Aik Baar…_

 _Daya (pressing teeth): Rajeev… Rajeev…_

 _Voice 2: is sy Behtar hy Tum Abhijeet Abhijeet kaho…_

 _The New Voice coming from the Adjacent room, Quiets Daya in Big Shock as His Small Sweat Beads, Sparkling either He Gulped Saliva seeing His Both Dept Head coming inside…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Rajeev Pat over Daya Shoulder who Looked Downward and now All Settled down as Daya caught Badly having No Option to Accept it while Discussed it too…_

 _ACP (softly): Hum Sub ko bhi Abhijeet ki Parwah hy Daya…_

 _Daya (ashamed tone): Sir, Mera matlab… Main…_

 _Salunkhy (interrupts and relaxing Him): acha acha.. Daya Bacchy… Tum Relax raho…._

 _Rajeev (adds): aur Shroo sy Batao…_

 _Daya: Pehly Bataein… Aap (Looking Duo Dr with) Logun ko kesy Pata chala…?_

 _Ashoke (naughty tease): I think Abhijeet Tumhein Saheh Khargosh kehta hy…._

 _Daya (biwild): Jee…_

 _Rajeev (briefed): Tum ny Symtoms itny Detail mein Correctly Nahi Bataye thy.. Daya ye koi Beemaari Nahi.. Phobia hy aur Phobia koi 4/5 Din sy Nahi ho jata… Aik Lamba Time Chahyey hota hy…_

 _Ashoke (telling): Team ny Bari Help ki… (detailing Him about their Verification Options as) Freddie nay bataya abhi 2 Din Pehly Tum nay Ek Baray Gangster ko Ek Bar sy Pakra hy, Pair mein Goli Maar kr.. wo bhi Khud… phir Rahul nay bhi Update kiya kay Usy Ek Weapon kay Baary mein Tum nay Sirf Information Nahi di balky Usy Provide bhi kiya tha Rahul ko…_

 _Daya knew, He really Tangled Tightly as Dr Duo must Contact to His Team about Verification of His Statement really Embarrssed Him…._

 _Daya (Slowly): to Aap nay Mujhy Dawa kyun dii…_

 _Rajeev (sweetly): Tumhary Jhoot ka Pass rakhny ko…_

 _Daya (ask straight now): aur ab kyun Khol diya ye Raaz…?_

 _Ashoke (softly looking Oldie Duo as): Kuch Barun kay Hukum pr…_

 _ACP (realizing His Mstake as): Daya, Tumhein ye Baat Chupani Nahi thi.. kum az kum Ashoke sy…_

 _Ashoke: aur ek Baat batao, (asking confusingly) ye itni Jaldi Tum Logun nay Us Master ko Pakr kesy liya… (turn ko Oldie Duo) Sir Aap Log Batein…. Pehly…_

 _Salunkhy: Pehly Main, (simply) I m the Younger One here…_

 _The Statement really brings Smiles over Lips of Youngers while heaving a Sigh by His Buddy…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Salunkhy (call as All Officers seeing the Wound Salunkhy Sir wanted to Show them over Corpse say): Abhijeet, wo wahan sy Scalper dena…._**

 ** _The Sharp Shine Turn and Freeze, He feels a Slight Shiver in His Body seeing the Small but Sharp Blade on that Tiny Instrument…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (ask turn with): arry kya hua…?_**

 ** _The Man really comes in Trouble, its just His Training which Pressed Him to Pick the thing with Pinch although He really grabbed His Another Hand with Force Continously Shivering with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (grabbed His Arm with): Lijye Sir…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (clutched it with): arry, Hath kyun Pakra hua hy Apna…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (trying to Smile): aisy hee…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (call): Vaibhav, AC Low kr do… Abhijeet ko Buht Paseeny aa rahy hain…_**

 ** _Vaibhav Low the AC Thermostat while Salunkhy Sir Engaged with the Corpse Watching by Cops…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Salunkhy: arry Aaram sy bhae… (trying to side Him as Abhijeet Hit with table having Sharp Instruments with) Dihaan sy.. Lagi tou Nahi…_**

 ** _The Extra Breathing while the Shivering Palm Confused the Man who Looked the Figure who Hide His Eyes and Left the Lab…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Salunkhy: aisy hee Buht sy Choty Choty Waqiyaat hain… (to Ashoke) Ashoke Main bhi Aik Dr hun.. ye Gun etc sy Darny ka Mujhy Malum Nahi.. magar (telling strongly) haan Abhijeet ki Extra Sweating or Breathing ny Mujhy Chaunkaya Zarur tha aur isi liye Main ny Pradyuman sy Baat ki tou ye tou koi aur hee Kahani ly betha…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _ACP Pradyuman Look at the Focusing Eyes which He got from around and now Started as…_

 _ACP: Abhijeet ki Sweating or Breathing tou Sub hee Note kr rhy thy.. phir Us kay Bureau kay Stairs pr Behoshi kay Baary mein bhi Mujhy Freddie nay Bataya… (adding) Main samjha Yaqeenun Us ki Tabiyet Kharab hy… kyunky already HQ Jany ki Wajah sy Us pr kafi Stress tha… Main ny Usy Ek Do Baar Kaha bhi…_

 ** _ACP Seeing Abhijeet coming back to Bureau, Badly Sweating as He was Moving to His House, just Stepping out from Car, Call Abhijeet and say…_**

 ** _ACP: Abhijeet…. (Abhijeet turn Alert heard a Concern tone) Tabiyet tou Theek hy na Tumhari…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (trying to manage His Breath with) Main Theek hun…_**

 ** _ACP (rash): Khaak Theek ho.. (angry over HQ seeing His Elder Son Bad Health with) HQ Walun nay bhi Tum pr Extra Burden Daal diya hy… 4 Lectures ka Kaha tha.. yahan abhi tak Tumhein Free hee Nahi kiya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: (extra Breathing with): Nahi Sir.. wo Bas.._**

 ** _ACP: arry (rubbing His back, back Off His Son Tensed Him so Call Loudly) Guard… Balki… Guard…_**

 ** _Gurad arrived and ACP gave Him Instruction about Calling Daya from Upstairs while Relaxing His Elder Baby with giving Him Sipping of Water…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Rajeev (pointing): pr Sir, ye itna Specific Point Nahi…?_

 _ACP (with smile): I knew it Rajeev…. pr Jhatka Mujhy Us Waqt laga jub Aik Raid pr Abhijeet Apni Gun Table pr Bhool gaya… ye bhi Acceptable tha, pr hr Officer ko ye Khas Instruction hoti hay kay wo agar kisi Raid/Ecounter/Mission pr Planning kay Sath jayey tou Extra Weapon Sath rakkhy… Ek 17 Saal Experience Officer sy ye Expect hee Nahi kiya ja skta… even jis kay Sapny bhi Organized and Proper hun…_

 _Rajeev (again interrupt): pr Sir…_

 _ACP (add straight): aur bhi…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Voice (overwhelming tone): Hello ACP…. Where are You now a days.. (grabbed palam warmly tease) Aap tou Sach Eid ka Chand hee ho gaye hain…._**

 ** _ACP (laughs): hahahah… kya DCP Shukla… (jerking head with) Aap bhi.. Khud tou Nazar aaty Nahi… Ilzaam Hum pr…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (from hospital bed): matlab Mera Beemaar parna Acha hee Sabit hua…._**

 ** _Voice 3 (laughing with agreement): haahahahha… Saheh Arvind…._**

 ** _ACP: haan ye tou Saheh Kaha Salunkhy ny…. aur (to DCP Shukla) Aap kahan hoty hain Aaj Kal..?_**

 ** _DCP Shukla: Meri Chorye… (Impressed tone) Aap kay Officer nay tou wahan HQ mein Jhandy Garr diye hain.. (applauded tone) Kya Speech dii hay Saturday ko…_**

 ** _ACP (uttered shockingly): Speech…_**

 ** _DCP Shukla: Yes Speech… (telling in simple tone) Certification Ceremony thi na…_**

 ** _ACP: ohh haan haan.. Main (exchange glance with Salunkhy and added in Usual way) darasal Busy tha Ek Meeting mein… is liye Aa Nahi paaya…_**

 ** _Salunkhy (tackling situation): ab bhae, Apna Baccha hy tou Kamal tou Dikhayey ga…_**

 ** _DCP Shukla: aur Kamal bhi Kesa… (complete appreciative way) Bina Gun or kisi Fire Arms kay Us nay Full Proof Lecture diya… hr Arm ka hr Hissa shayed Usy Rata hua hy…_**

 ** _ACP (nodded either His Eyes exchange many confuse vibes with His Buddy): Jee Jee…_**

 ** _Salunkhy: aur Nahi tou kya.. (again handle) Sharp Shine bheja tha Hum nay.. koi Kum Thori…_**

 ** _DCP Shukla: True, Main tou Buht Inspire hua Us sy.. (praisingly) even Ammunition Skills mein bhi bina FireArm kay Us nay Lectures diye.. Kehny laga Weapon kay Sath kya Lecture dena.. (so inspiring tone) even hr Weapon ki Picture even Projector tak Us nay hatwa diye.. magar Ghazab ki Yaaddasht hy.. hr Purza Usy Yaad… Finger Tips pr Jawab… (big smile) Awesome…_**

 ** _ACP Smiled either Salunkhy Sir easily got the Smile having Tension rather Proud….._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _ACP takes a Sigh after coming back to Current Era and now again Updated the Doctors and His Younger Son as…_

 _ACP: Wapis aa kr Main nay HQ sy Saari Footage mangwaii, even HQ mein bhi Entry kay Waqt Abhijeet kay Pass Gun Nahi hoti thi, Us ki Jeep kay ander bhi Nahi kyunky Aaj Kal wahan Gariyun ko bhi Ander jany sy Pehly Scan kiya jata hy… (after a while connect His Observation, Information as) Abhijeet ka Sweating, Breathing, Shivering, Fainting, Sub kuch Humein Yehi Bata raha tha aur Ashoke, (straight) Officers bhi koi ity Seedhy Nahi.. Wo Log bhi Tension mein hain.. Kisi bhi Investigation mein Abhijeet ki Gun Us kay pass Nahi hoti.. Pareshan Haal rehta hy.. Bhagta hy Crime Spot sy.. Poocho kuch tou bajayey Jawab deny kay Usy Paseeny aany lagty hain.. (asking) Tum Samjh rhy ho na.. (telling the Difficulties bore from giving other aspect as) Main Cops ki Baat Nahi kr raha pr Guards, Lower Staff ki bhi Nazrein rehti hain Hum pr.. Humein Buht Alert rehna parta hy… Ye Log Apnay Milny Julny walun, Muhally walun sy Baat krnay kay dauran Apni Masoomiyet mein Buht Saari Ander ki Khabrein Nikal dety hain.. (realizing all) Mana Saalun ka Sath hy pr Jaanty ho na Media kesy Hum Sub kay Peechy Para rehta hy.. Khabrun ko Tour Maror deta hy… bas isi liye…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Ashoke: Jee Sir, (agreed with) I can Understand… wesy (ask) Aap Logun ko kya Shak hy…?_

 _Salunkhy (surely): He is Definately Using any Medicine…_

 _ACP: koi (adding) External Force bhi ho skta hy, like Shocks etc…_

 _Daya (agreed even added): haan, Pehly bhi wo Us Amit aur Maaya kay Jaal mein Phanse chukka tha…_

 _Rajeev (to Daya): tou Tumhein koi Dawa Nahi mili kya Us kay Pass sy..?_

 _Daya: Nahi… (briefed) isi liye Mujhy Pakka Yaqeen hy Buddhy Aadmi nay Shocks hee Lagwayein hon gy… Pagal ho jata hy…_

 _ACP (attempt to stop): hmmm…. hmmmm…_

 _Daya Embarrassed as He forgot where He sat seeing Smiles over Faces, so Ashoke asked…_

 _Ashoke: aur (direct to Daya) Tumhein kesy Shak hua….?_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Obviously Daya find Nothing after that Complete Scanning of Abhijeet Cell Phone Call List, murmured…_

 ** _Daya: Is List sy tou kuch bhi Suspicious Nahi lug raha… (looking the Printed Data over Paper with) Land Line ka Record bhi Bekaar raha… Khancha Sim Use kr skty hain Bhai Sahab… pr (tensely) Usy kesy Track karun ga… kya Yaar, (irritate way) Aadmi ko itna bhi AqalMand Nahi hona chahyey.. Chahhh…_**

 _Sadly All Ways are Closed in that Keeping Eyes matter… Daya Trying to Keep Eyes over Abhijeet but as He could Not Tracked Him 24/7 because of that Sudden Call from HQ for Abhijeet and also ACP Sir Absence…._

 _He Used ½ of His Informers just to Check where Abhijeet went after coming out from HQ Building, Only got Replies from them…_

 ** _Informer 1: Daya Sir, wo Apna Shikar tou Ghar Pohanch gaye.. abhi tak Bahar bhi Nahi Nikla…_**

 ** _Informer 2: arry Sahab… Ghar hee Betha rehta hy wo Biro… Jata bhi kahein Nahi.. Khali Kholi Time Khoti ho raha hy Apna… hy kaun aakhir ye Panchi…_**

 _Daya really Gulping Blood Hearing Typical Tapori Language as He Used a totally New Rangroots for Keeping Eyes over Abhijeet who came to Mumbai Newly and Not Familier with Routes/Faces and all…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Rajeev (shockingly): Bas… isi say…?_

 _Daya (irritatuve way): kya Yaar… itny say Main Boss pr Shak krnay lagun ga kya.. wo bhi itna Bara…._

 _Ashoke (solving fight with): acha acha Laro Mut… aagy…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Abhijeet Irritated but having No Chance of Escape so moved behind His Chote by making Plans for Escaping from that Crime Spot…_

 ** _Today Morning at Bureau, Abhijeet Personally Picked a Call about a Murder at Malad, brought Him in Trouble as the whole way to Come Here, He Regret over Himself to Pick Call coming at Bureau Landline and giving that News to Others as ACP Sir who just Arrived, Ordered All to Move there in Heading of Abhjeet…_**

 ** _The whole Area is Slummed by Dirtyness as the Body found inside a Waste Point so now Cops called Sweepers who Claened around Area and Cops Checking Body…._**

 ** _Suddenly the Shout turned Duo Head who move towards Sweeper who Spotted a Main Hole Opening…. Duo Exchanged Glance and Both moved Down ward.. Both opened Torches, Checking the Dark Area in Glow… Daya said…_**

 ** _Daya (suggest): Tunnel kafi Bari hy.. Tum (signaling Left) Udhar dekho.. Main is (to Right) taraf Niklta hun…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Nodded and Both Split started Searching and in a bit Abhijeet got a Man who takes out Knife and Attacking over Abhijeet, banged by a Bullet Exit from Daya Gun…_**

 ** _Both takes Him Outside either Daya Looking in Anger to His Buddy who Relaxly Replied Him as…_**

 ** _Daya (angry): what… (shout) Gun Nahi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: haan, (tell normally) shayed Bhool gaya tha…_**

 ** _Daya (teasing): Buht Zyada Nahi Bholnay lagy ho…_**

 ** _Abhijeet moved ahead with Low Growl gives that Moment Daya Invaded Gun inside His Pocket Relaxed Him…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya (coming back to Current): Mujhy Khud samjh Nahi aata tha.. (jerking head with) Abhijeet Aksar Gun Bhoolnay laga… jo kum az kum Us kay jesy Bandy sy Expect krna hee Namumkin hy…_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _The Push was Extra for the Man Stepping ahead as the Follow Guy Hit Him, the Gun Fell from His Hand heard Tease…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (angry way): aisay Gun Lehraty Ghoom rhy hain Sahab… Jao Rakh kr aao…._**

 ** _Daya (shocked): hainnn…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (rash): Daya…._**

 ** _Daya went back and then coming back after Placing His Gun with making Face, Disappointed His Bro…._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Ashoke: matlab… (confused) wo Tumhari Gun sy bhi Darta hy…?_

 _Daya: haan…. (sadly) Gun ko Pass Nahi Aany deta… kabhi Dhakka Maar kr Gira deta.. kabhi Hath mein aisa Jhatka deta… aksar Hum Sub Us ko Gun wagerah Check karaty.. Us waqt Ghayeb ho jata…._

 _Rajeev: phir bhi… (again jerk head with) Baat bani Nahi Daya…._

 _Daya: Yaar, (slow tone) wo Darny ki Wajah sy Aajeeb ho gaya hy…_

 _Ashoke (ask): kesy…?_

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _The Man Looking the Other Man, in Shock… many time Jerked His Head Heard Daya Voice…_**

 ** _Daya (ask in shock): kahan Dekh rhy ho Boss…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ain… (Gasping) Nahi… Plz Daya…._**

 ** _Daya (coming in tension): Abhi… (grabbing Him) kya hua….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (dragging Him): Nahi Daya… (Pushing Him) Ja Yaar….(hit Him) Jaaaaaaaaa…_**

 ** _Daya (totally confused): kya… Booosss…_**

 ** _The Arm which He Gripped Slipped as the Man rushed behind Hit with the Wash Room Door and went to a Dark place…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _The Jerk really brings Back Daya in Current as Rajeev gives Him Water glass, ACP Pats over His Back, Salunkhy Sir grabs His Palm and Ashoke said…._

 _Ashoke (ask softly): Tumhein lagta hy wo Kahein Aur Dekh rha tha…?_

 _Daya (after gulping few Sips): haan… (tearily) aur Behosh honay tak balky Hosh mein Aany pr bhi Behki Behki Baatein kr raha tha.. (telling) Main Nahi Chala skta… Main Sub ko Maar deta hun… Sir ko… Aman ko… Tumhein aur Najany kya kya…._

 _Rajeev (ask): Tum kya Gun kay sath thy…?_

 _Daya (nodded): haan… (briefing) Meri Gun Kuch Phanse rhi thi tou Abhi ko Dekhany laaya tha… aur is sy Pehly bhi… (confusingly) wo Mujh sy Aajeeb bolta… aisa lagta Usy Main Dekh hee Nahi raha ya shayed (low tone) Buht Jagah Dikh raha hun…_

 _Rajeev: matlab… (ask) Kafi Time Tumhein aisa laga….?_

 _Daya (agreed): haan…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Daya (rash): Kesi Baatein kr rhy ho.. (ask) kub Kaha Main ny aisa.. hainnn…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: annn… abhi… haan… (ask) Tum yahan kesy aayey… (look confuse) Tum tou yahein thy na…?_**

 ** _Daya (rash): Dekho Abhi… Pagal Mut Banao Mujhy… Samjhy… (tell) malum hy HQ sy Bari Shabashein Mil rahi hongi tou Meri Tang Khench rhy ho…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again trying even Sweating): Tum… Tum…_**

 ** _Daya: Tum Tum kya… (ask harshly) aur wahan Kahan Dekh rhy ho.. (signaling himself with stressing) yahan hun Main… aur haan Yaad aaya… (again reminding) Kub Kaha Main ny kay Tum Goli Saheh Nishany pr Nahi Maar skty… haainn…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (telling in broken tone): jub… Am… haan Aman ko Main ny Maara tha…_**

 ** _Daya Freezed, He could not Believed that Abhijeet Pointed that Point of Prick after almost More than Year…_**

 ** _This is One of the Big Regret in Daya's Life which He did Delibrately to His Pal and having No Excuse…._**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Daya coming Back on Current with Heavy Voice as All knew His Blunder and Never Soothing Him on that, adds…_

 _Daya (wipe Tear): Us kay baad Main kehta hee kya… Jub Apni Jaan kr ki gayii Ghalatiyun ka Zikr yunhi Saamny aa jaye tou Insaan sirf Sharminda hony kay kuch Nahi kr skta…._

 _Salunkhy (ask): phir…?_

 _Daya: phir Sir, Us Roz Hum Log, MP Anand kay Ghar gaye thy na, Joseph kay Accident ki Investigation krnay… tab bhi…._

 _…_ _../…./…_

 ** _Daya coming towards Rest room having Lockers of Officers found a Shocking Scene, He Rubbed His Eyes and again saw the Scene where His Buddy Locked the Drawer with Few Extra Locks having His All types of Weapon including His Current Service Gun and Pen Knife Set and Left the Room as Daya Instantly Entered inside Washroom after seeing Abhijeet, murmured…_**

 ** _Daya: ho kya raha hy (peeping out from Door adds) kr kya raha hy Boss… abhi Pata bhi hay Investigation pr Jana hy.. pr Gun Rakh dii.. (grumble) Kal bhi Bahana kiya kay Gari mein hay.. Main nay Poori Gari Chaan Maari pr koi Gun Nahi mili… Parsun Ghar kay Lock ki Chabi Bureau mein Reh gayii thi tou Taala Kholny waly ko Bula kr laya aur jub Main ny Kaha Khud Khol lety Apnay Jadoi Aaly sy tou Bola Wo Kho gaya… pr Wo tou yahan hy.. tou Abhi… (totally confirming tone) Pakka ye Aadmi kuch kr rha hy Ander hee Ander…_**

 _…_ _../…./…_

 _Ashoke now coming in Big Confusion as ACP Sir also Added in Daya this Statement of having No Gun to All as…_

 _ACP (agreed even added): True Daya… even Theek hy HQ kay Ander Aap ko Security Milty hay na pr Poory Raasty mein koi Aap pr koi Attack kr skta hy… koi Hamla.. Hadsa ya kuch bhi… (straight to Ashoke) Seedhi Baat hy Ashoke.. agr ye Daya sy hota tou Shayed Shak ka Margin Der sy hota, magar Abhijeet jesy Shaks, jo kisi Aam Interrogation mein bhi Gun ko Threatening kay liye Istaimal krta hy.. Bina Loaded Gun Aaj tak Main ny kabhi kisi Investigation mein Us kay Sath Miss ki ho.. Mujhy Yaad Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (telling): OK.. OK.. pr Aap Logun ko Nahi lagta kay Aap ko ye Sub Observation kay Sath Pehly aana tha (to Daya)… itna Paseena, Breathing, Shivering… 2 Baar wo Behosh hua, Tumhary Samny aur Tum Mazaq Samjhty rhy…. (taunt) Haan..?_

 _Daya: Nahi Dr. Ashoke.. (telling) Main Aap ko Thora Brief karun… darasal (little low tone) ye Sub Mujhy bhi hua tha…._

 _All (shocked): Kya….._


	6. Last Chapter

**_A Big Thank You so very much Baccha'sssssssssss….._**

 ** _SS….. hawwwww….. kya Baat kr raha hy ye Baccha…. Inni Saari Stories bhi tou dein hain is Nanhy Pakshi nay….. Thank You so much for getting such Twisting Shock…_**

* * *

 ** _ABHI FAN… OML, inni Saari Tareef… arry haan akhir pata kesy chaly ga kay Abhi Sir kaun sii Medicine use kr rhy hain.. haaw Bhai bhi having Same Symptoms… Thank You Baccha for Liking DCP Shukla and Abhi Sir as Sharp Instructor…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… Thank You so much…_**

* * *

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN… hain, inna Saara Praise… arry how I m Extra Ordinary Beta… I m trying to Fulfill Your Wishes with My Small Attempts… Thank You so much Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _MISTI… Baccha, Meri Story thi STANDING ALONE Posted at FF… Us mein Aman sy Related Baat ka Zikr hy… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _ADITI… No I dunt think that Sr. Insp Abhijeet Epi had this Dialogue… I feel Both had this Promise during 2013 to 2015 years…_**

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA…. aww Bacchy ko itni Pasand aayii… agr Stop Nikl jata Bus ka tou…. Heheheh… Thank You so much Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST…. Arry Sach… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _DUOFOREVER…. Hawww, ab kya hog a… ye Baccha bhi tou Shock mein aa gaya.. Bhai is Bad Man na.. Sub ko Pareshan kr diya hy… Thank You so much Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _KIRTI…. Welcome Welcome…. Thank You so much Beta for Ur Every Chappy Detail FB…_**

* * *

 ** _PRIYANKA…. Haan Chalo ab Saheh Treatment hog ii.. wo bhi Free… heheheh… Thank You so much Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… Thank You so much for such Big Mentioning to this Small Writer…_**

* * *

 ** _AANIYA ARSHH… Baccha, basically Dada is My Calling Name but Yes I am a Female.. I mean a Small Pyara Pallot… Thank You so very much Baccha for such Beautiful FB…._**

* * *

 ** _DUOSUN… its really Terrific to have a Classy Writer FB… really it gives Volume of Pleasure to this Tiny Gudda Panchi… Baccha, Observation tou Kamal ki hy Aap ki… khair All Revealed… Sabar Beta… Nahi Baccha Aap Wo First Scene Phir Parhyey, Wo Patient Tired hy but itna Bemaar Nahi hy.. hmmm… Thank You so very much Pyara Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _SHIKHA SHARMA…. Thank You so much for Lovely FB…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST…. Thank You so much Beta…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… NO, why HQ asked this Query as He is Only Playing an Instructor there and as His Visit is for Professional Visit, None showed any Interest regarding this Missing Gun…. Thank You Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…. Acha acha… Ro mut… Pyary Pallot nay Buht Socha… ab ye Pallot itna Dayalo bhi tou hy… Betu Beta ki Jol Jol ki Clying Voice sy Us ka Nanha sa Dil Aik Dum Drum ki tarah Bajny lagta hy…. Tou jao Maaf kiya is Pallot nay… Us kay Choty Choty Paon Dho Dho kr Peena…._**

 ** _Awwww Betu Beta ka Guess Wrong hy… Dhinka Chinka…._**

 ** _Thank You so very much Betu Beta…_**

 ** _Ill Try My Best…_**

* * *

 ** _GUEST…. Thank You so much Baccha…._**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… Thank You so much Beta…._**

* * *

 ** _GUEST… Thank You for such Big Compliment…._**

* * *

 ** _R…. Thank You so much Baccha…_**

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY… hain na… Pallot tou hy hee inna saara Smart…. Hain na kitna Bala Shock… Let See whats in Future… Thank You so very much Beta…._**

 **/**

* * *

 **/**

 ** _Voice: haan bhae, (ask) koi Side Effects hain tou Bata do Sameer….?_**

 ** _Sameer: kya Abhijeet… (telling full) Dekho Protein Shake hy pr is mein kuch Additives Suppliments bhi Shamil hain.. Main London sy laaya hun.. (proudly) bhae jitnun ko Suggest kiya hay.. Faida hee hua hy.. Online Mangwaya hy Amazon sy… (added) Side Effects hain pr Vary karein gy… like Breathing, Sweating ya thori Buht Discomfort etc…. kyunkay Heavy hy pr haan 4/5 Roz baad Body Apna Immune Back Up k rly gii…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (sure way): Pakka na…?_**

 ** _Sameer: haan.. magar (instruct) haan 1 Tea Spoon Daily after Breakfast… is sy Zyada Nahi.. Excersize Nahi Chorna.. bhaly Ghar mein hee Halki Phulki kr lo.. Trade Mill ya Walk and Jog hee saheh agar Gym Aany ka Time Nahi Mily tou… OK…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Yes): OK…. Dekhna, (wink Sameer as) Bhaloo Miyaan kahein King Kong Na ban kr aa jaye…_**

 ** _The Laughs arose as Daya Grumbling on that Taunt of Both as Both taking this from their Irregular Gym Instructor Sameer because Daya got News from Sachin, Rahul, His Society Guard and few Common Customers of Gym about that Protein Food Suppliment Sameer Suggested…._**

 _…../…./…_

 _Rajeev (with sigh): hmmm.. (asking) tou Tum yehi Samjhty rhy kay ye Usi kay Side Effects hain…?_

 _Daya: haan… isi liye Na Main ny itna Dihaan diya aur shayed Abhi nay bhi…_

 _Ashoke: tou Tumhary baary mein tou kisi nay ye Mention Nahi kiya… (to Oldie Duo) Aap Logun nay Daya mein ye Symptoms Nahi Dekhy, chahyey Less hee Saheh kyunkay Human to Human Reactions Vary hoty hain…_

 _Daya (softly): Main yahan tha hee Nahi na…_

 _Ashoke (confuse): matlab…?_

 _ACP (giving Reply as): Ashoke… Daya Pune mein tha aur jub Wapus aaya tou Shayed Us ka Immue System Adjust ho gaya ho…_

 _Salunkhy (agreed with): haan, kyunkay Daya nay Kum az Kum 10 Roz tou wahan Lagayey thy…_

 _Daya: aur (telling) Vivek nay bhi itna Note Nahi kiya kyunkay ek ya Do Baar Main Mila tha aur Wo Apnay Plant kay Role ko ly kr hee itna Excited tha aur Mujhy itna Effect hua bhi Nahi tha.. (briefing) 2/4 Din bas Neend ka Thora Problem tha.. Sans Taiz hui bas.. ye Sweating or Shivering ka Masla Nahi hua…_

 _Rajeev: pr (still shocking tone) Faint honay pr tou Tumhein Aana tha ya Usy ly jana tha na..?_

 _Daya (smiles): wohi tou…. Jub aisa hua, Bureau mein tou Abhi ko Foran Hosh aa gaya.. Sub Wahan thy tou Us nay bhi Bahana banaya kay Us ki Tabiyet Theek Nahi… Main ny Sameer ko Contact kiya tou pata chala He is in Hospital…._

 _…../…./…_

 ** _Daya: Sameer… (confusingly asking) kya hua.. Hospital mein kyun ho..? Sub Theek hay na..?_**

 ** _Sameer: Yaar, (telling) Mehta Nahi tha Apna…_**

 ** _Daya: haan (reminding) Wo CA na.. jo Grukul Society mein rehta hy…_**

 ** _Sameer: haan, Yaar (briefing) Wo Suppliment ly raha tha tou Side Effects kay karan Behosh ho gaya.. Usy hee ly kr aaya hun…_**

 ** _Daya (uttered): ohh…._**

 ** _Sameer: haan Dekh… (rash) Bola tha 1 Spoon lena wo bhi Tea Spoon.. Pagal 5 Din sy Table Spoon ly raha hy.. Bewakoof…_**

 _…../…./…_

 _Daya (back to Current): Mujhy Usi Waqt samjh aa gaya kay Abhi kay sath aisa kyun ho raha hy.. Main ny wo Suppliment Ghayeb kr diya.. Main Mehta sy bhi Mila tha… (telling) Us nay Bataya kay wo bhi ¾ Baar Behosh ho gaya hy.. Vision Hazy hay.. Dizziness hoti hay.. thori Hallucination… Breathing, Discomfort, Sweating hy… isi liye…_

 _ACP: tou Tumhein (asking) Shak kahan sy hua aur Shayed isi liye Abhijeet Hum Sub ko yehi keh rha tha kay Us ki Tabiet thori Dull hy… (sadly) Hum Samjhy Kaam ka Stress hy cz HQ mein Lectures Conduct krna, matlab Sar Khapana aur phir Season bhi Change ho rha tha.. Neend bhi Us ki Poori Nahi ho rahi thi…_

 _Daya: Sir, (added His Point) Jub Wo Hallucination ka Shikar honay laga… Mujhy lagta… Wo Baat kahein krta, Dekhta kahein.. Khawab sy Darr kr Uth jata… Ghabraya hua rehta… Neend mein Ulti Baatein krta… Mujhy laga Wapis Us kay wohi Sapny Usy Pareshan kr rhy hain.. pr Darr… (surprisingly) agr wo hr Cheez sy Darta tou shayed lagta kay Usi Suppliment ka Asar hy, pr Yaar Mehta ko bas Do Din ye Problem rahi…_

 _Rajeev: tou (telling) ho skta hy Dr nay Mehta koi Dawa Suggest ki ho…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, (tell) sirf Lemon Water and Us kay Waqyey kay baad Main ny Abhi ko Lemon water Pila Pila kr Pagal kr diya pr Problem Barhny laga, is liye Mujhy Shak hy kay wo kuch aur bhi ly raha hy…_

 _eavy Voice as All knew_

 _Ashoke: matlab Us Din, (tell) jis din Tum Yahan aayey thy…?_

 _Daya: Nahi… Us Roz tou aur hee Aajeeb hua… (looking somewhere in space) Public Place pr… Strange…_

 _…../…./…_

 ** _Daya still Pressing the Accelator either Quillas having at a Neutral Gear so Vehicle does not Moved…_**

 ** _He Watching a Scene where a Snatcher during Street Crime, Snatching Abhijeet Valet and Cell… Goon Pinched Small Bore Gun over Abhijeet Abdomen and Abhijeet Shivering with Pleading Shocked His Bro…_**

 _The Tears and Pain which still Store from that moment, Splash Little as the Small Bear, Controlled over it with…_

 _Daya: jis tarah (controlling his voice) Wo Us Ghundy sy Khaufzada tha aur Ro Ro kr (wipe His Tear with) Us sy Gun Hatany ki, Apni Zindagi ki Bheek Maang raha tha…. Main…._

 _All Relaxing Him giving Him Few time and after that Ashoke taking Few Decision really Serious in Nature…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Here Abhijeet coming Alone at Bureau… He does not know Where Daya Went… He tried a lot to Locate Dr. Vinod but He Vanishes like Smoke makes Him Irritated, got a Call…_

 _Abhijeet (seeing Cell screen with): haan Daya…_

 _Daya: Boss, (telling in wet tone) Life Line aa jao.. Dr. Ashoke ko kisi nay Goli Maar di hy…_

 _The Complete Panic tone does not gives Him a Time to Ask Many Initial Queries as He Rushed to Life Line Hosital…_

 _The whole way, The Scare reagarding that Devil Grabbed His Heart while His Mind Fills with those Horror Emotions coming from that Evil…_

 _…../…./…_

 _The Cabin Door Flunged Open and the Man found Himself at Gun Point of His Best Friend, who Uttered…_

 _Daya: Khail, Khatam (taunt) Rocky…._

 _…../…./…_

 _Abhijeet really Shocked Hearing such Angry tone with Threatening Call.. He could not Believed His Pal is so much Stupid as the Pointed Gun started giving Jerks in His Body, His Eyes appearing Patches of Fear while His Fingers Tingling, the Face looking like Bloodless as the Lips turn Wide having Cracks which Wet by the Sweaty Tongue, threw a Scary Voice…_

 _Abhijeet: Na… (damp voice) Nahi…_

 _Before Something More Happened, Ashoke and Rajeev Immediately Grabbed Him, Daya Invaded His Gun, Laid Him on His Arms and Slept Him over Stretcher and All takes Him to Private Ward room…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm…. (telling) Main aik baar Team sy bhi Baat karna chahun ga…_

 _ACP (relaxing Him): Any Time Ashoke…._

 _Rajeev (to Daya): Tumhein Abhijeet ko yahan lana hoga…_

 _Daya (nodded with): Main Banata hun koi Plan…_

 _Ashoke (agreed): OK… Filhal Koshish karo Usy Zara Gun, Bureau, Cases sy Dur rakkho.. (to ACP Sir) Sir, Zara Care kryey ga.. Aap Daant Dapat karein Us sy ta ky Usy Samjh aayey kay Hum Us pr Check rakh rhy hain.. OK… (to Daya) Rahul ko bhi Bulao.. Kal Subah 9 Bajy tk…_

 _All nodded and now Leave the Cabin with Relax Mode as Ashoke Relaxed them that Problem Easily cater by 2/3 weeks Treatment over Medicine Only even its Not Necessary to Stay Abhijeet at Hospital Bed…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Dr. Ashoke cabin was Filled with CID Officers including Rahul too, Rajeev Updated them about the Meeting while now Ashoke started the Interrogation…_

 _Ashoke: haan, (ask) tou Bas kya Abhijeet ko Paseeny hee aaty thy na…?_

 _Sachan: Nahi Dr. Ashoke… (telling) Ghabrahat Buht thi.. koi Baat Nahi bhi hoti hay tou Gasping krny lagty thy…_

 _Rajat: hr waqt (sadly) Jism Halka sa Kapkapata hua Mehsus hota aur God… Gun… (shockingly) Mery itny Kum Dino kay bhi Experience mein Main ny Unhein Gun kay Bina Nahi Dekha… aksar Humari Positions bhi Correct krwaty thy…_

 _Sachin (agreeing): True, abhi jub Vivek sy Main Baat kr raha tha Phone pr tou Achanak Us nay Mujh sy Ek Weapon kay Baary mein Sawal kiya… Ab Mujhy kahan itni Information.. Abhijeet Sir sy Poocha tou Pehly Wo Samjhy Nahi, Main nay Bureau kay Wall pr Ishara kiya jahan Us Gun ki Picture thi tou Un ki Aankhein… aisa Laga Ek Dum Aajeeb Khauffzada sii ho gayii hun.. Ek Dum Bina jawab diye Bureau sy Nikl gaye…_

 _Rajeev (turn to Figure with): aur Freddie Tum…?_

 _Freddie: Dr. Rajeev… (complete detailing way) Pehli Baat Abhijeet Sir Sub ko Buht Avoid krnay lagy thy… is Baar Gussa Nahi krty.. Aajeeb Tension mein Rehty… lagta Unhein kuch Aajeeb lug raha hy.. Sar Jhatakty rehty hr Waqt… phir Us Roz, Mujhy Crime Spot sy Ek Gun mili jo Khooni Chor gaya tha.. Un kay pass ly gaya tou Ek dum Dar kr Peechy Haty, Trip huay pr Main nay Pakr liya tou Giry tou Nahi pr Main ny Gun Foran Chupa dii aur Jhoot Bola kay Sir kya hua..? Aap Itna Ghabra kyun gaye..?_

 _Rajeev (focus over another figure with): aur Rahul Tum…?_

 _Rahul: Yaar, Mujh sy tou Mulaqat Buht Kum hui.. (add) pr Haan Aajeeb ye Zarur laga kay Abhijeet Aik baar bhi Mila Nahi Mujh sy.. agr Main Aawaz bhi deta kay ruko Main aata hun Neechy tou Ghayeb.. aisa Lagta Kat raha ho Mujh sy Ignore kr raha hun…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Daya sy Nahi Poocha…?_

 _Rahul: Socha tha kay poochun, pr Yaar phir Bhool gaya kyunky Daya tou Yahan Tha Nahi aur jub aaya tou Main Delhi chala gaya…_

 _Rajeev: hmmm… (again) is Beech Us nay Bacchun sy Mulaqat ki..?_

 _Freddie: Nahi…. (tell) warna Danny Zarur Zikr krta.. wesy bhi Dr. Rajeev.. Bacchun kay Papers Shroo ho gaye hain aur Aaj Kal Masti Bilkul Band hy Un Sub ki…_

 _All Smiled as Schools Opened after Winter Vacations and Mostly Kids Busying in their Semister Exams or Tests…._

 _…../…./…_

 _Voice 1 (irritated): ye Sub kya lagaya hua hy … (angry) Ain…_

 _Voice 2 (teasingly): Rocky ki Pooch Taach tou krni hogi na…_

 _Voice 1 (loud): Nahi hun Main Rocky… Samjhy aur (snatching drip needles with) Nikalo ye Sub Injection ya Drips…_

 _Voice 2: hmmm.. (asking in taunt) kyun Jub Shocks Lagwa rhy thy ya Dawa Kha rhy thy.. Tab tou aisy Chillayey Nahi hogy…_

 _Voice 1 (complete rash): Nahi Lagwayey koi Shocks… (shout) Na Dawa Khaii.. (low tone) Ek Serum Lenay ka Itna Bura Anjaam hoga.. Socha Nahi tha…_

 _Voice 2 (shockingly uttered): Serum…_

 _Voice 1: haan… (tell) Research Serum…._

 _The Door Flunged and the Man coming inside Like a Gaint Angry Growling Figure and asked Angirly…_

 _Voice: Did, (ask straight in Angry tone) Vinod Contact You…. I asked Abhijeet.. (chewing each word) Vinod nay Tumhein Contact kiya tha Kya… Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Nahi… Main Khud gaya tha…_

 _Voice (rash, pat over wall): Damn… what the Hell… (ask) Kis nay Kaha tha Tum sy.. (angry) Haan…?_

 _Abhijeet (shout loudly): Nahi kaha tha.. Main Apni Marzi sy gaya tha… aur (angry tease) Aap kya Baatein kr rhy hain.. Aap tou Chahty hee Nahi thy.. warna Jhooty Munh tou poochty… pr khair Chorye… ab (look at Salunkhy Sir) Gandi Machli aur (now Glace over ACP Sir) Kalank kay Teeky ko (taunt in Pain) itna Haq tou hay kay wo Kuch Faislay kum az kum Apnay liye tou ly saky…._

 _There is Complete Silence in the Room as the CID Dept of Mumbai and Forensic Head Look at the Teary Expressive Eyes, the Echoing of their Own Comments as **ABHIJEET… KALANK KA TEEKA…. GANDI MACHLI** Rebouncing Back while Others Shattered…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Ashoke Quietly Injected Sedative inside Drip Bag as He wanted that All takes a Break from that Painful Aura…_

 _He Evacuated the Room while All moving Out One by One Glancing over Cracked Face of Most Reserved Officer of CID Mumbai after ACP Pradyuman…_

 _…../…./…_

 _The Cabin having Oldie Duo, Daya and Rahul while Dr Duo Entered and Updated All about Abhijeet Condition…_

 _Rajeev (relaxing All): He is Fine and on Sedative…_

 _Ashoke (direct now): Salunkhy Sir, (ask) kya Wo Serum Mujhy Mil skta hy?_

 _Salunkhy: Mushkil hy… (straight) Interpol ki Help leni hogi…_

 _Ashoke (uttered): Jeee…_

 _ACP: acha (irritatively to His Buddy) Bak Bak Mut kr… (to Ashoke) Ashoke Salunkhy nay abhi Vinod sy Contact krny ki Koshish ki.. Us ka Phone Off hy.. Us ki Assistant sy Baat hui.. Rachel ka Kehna hy Vinod Malaysia mein hy ya Nahi Pakka tou malum nahi pr yahan sy yehi Keh kr gaya hy.. Us ka bhi Koi Contact Nahi hy…_

 _Rajeev (ask): aur Serum…?_

 _Salunkhy (nodded as): Purana Serum Mil jaye ga.. magar Us Serum pr Vinod nay Baad mein kuch Additives ki theen.. Us ka Rachel ko Pata Nahi.. Main nay (telling) Freddie sy Wo Mangawa liya hy.. wo Lab la raha hy.. Main bhi Wahein ky liye Nikl raha hun…_

 _He Left the Cabin with giving Best Wishes to Both Doctors, followed by Daya who exit behind Him, Stopped Him and Apologized in Slow tone…_

 _Daya (standing with): Sir, Plz Main Abhi ki Taraf sy Maafi…_

 _Salunkhy (interrupts): Nahi Bacchy.. Mujhy koi Gila Nahi.. pr Abhijeet ko Aik Baar Pooch lena tha.. Mujh sy Na Saheh Ashoke sy hee Consider kr leta… (Softly) Main ny Kabhi Usy Maut kay Munh mein Jaany Nahi diya hy Daya… Zaban sy Kehna Ek Alug Fail hy.. pr haan Main us pr bhi Buht Sharminda hun… magar Sharmindagi Dukhun ko Khatam Nahi krti (leaving corridor with sadness) Barha hee deti hay…_

 _…../…./…_

 _ACP (now to Ashoke): Ashoke Tumhein Serum ki Kyun Zarurat hay…?_

 _Ashoke: Sir, Chemical Analyses kay liye… (add) Abhijeet kay Blood Stream mein Buht Serum hay.. Alkaline Phosphate ki Quantity Buht Zyada hy… isi liye Hallucination thi Usy…_

 _Rahul (to Dr Ashoke): Aap Us sy Poochein gy Nahi…?_

 _ACP: kyun Nahi poochein gy.. haan (to Ashoke) Kas kay Pooch Taach krna Us ki.. Bara ho rha hay aur Dimagh Kharab hota hee ja raha hy…_

 _Rajeev (trying to Interrupt): Sir…_

 _ACP (rash on that interruption): kya hy…?_

 _Rajeev (little scare tone): wo Thora Correct kr lein… Bara Nahi Buddha…_

 _The Correction really gives Sudden Laugh while ACP Jerked Head and Left the cabin as His Friend waiting for Him in Car, Ignoring Daya another Attempt to Ask Forgiveness on His Brother behalf who Waiting for His Father still at Corridor…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: Phir kya… (low way) itni Hope Dilayii thi.. Bola bhi tha kay Thory Side Effects hongy.. pr Wo Barhny lagy aur Yaad tou kuch aaya Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Sure…?_

 _Abhijeet (rash): What Sure Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke: kyunkay (simply) Tum nay kahein ye Nahi kaha kay Tum nay wo Recordings Suni theen.. sirf ye Bataya kay jo Tum Likhty Apnay pass Record rakhny ky liye.. Us mein koi Nai Yaad Nahi Shamil hui..?_

 _Abhijeet (tiredly): ab Pata Nahi Yaar… pr tha aisa hee…_

 _Rajeev: Tum nay (ask) Usy Hallucination aur is HaploPhobia ka Nahi Bataya…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Saala Ghatya Aadmi… Bhaag gaya… (after a bit) Mujhy Pehly tou Samjh nahi aa raha tha kyunkay Sameer waly Food Suppliment kay Effects bhi kuch aisy hee thy… pr Wo Kum honay lagy thy… magar is ko Lenay kay Baad Sub Barhny laga… Aik Dum…. (telling the Difficulties He Bore with) Main khud Tense ho gaya.. Us Kharos Vinod sy bhi Poocha tou Bola (imitate voice) Mr. Abhijeet, Human to Human Vary hoty hain Reactions… hunh… (pressing teeth) Pehly tou Dil kiya.. Ghauma kay Lagaon Saaly ko.. pr Socha Ruk jaon Thora…_

 _Rajeev (again hiding Smile with): Phir…?_

 _Abhijeet: Phir kya… Sub kuch Barhny laga… (telling) Daya Aik kay bajayey Do Dikhta.. Hr Cheez Do Nazar aany lagi.. Ek Bolta ye karo.. Aik Bolta Nhai.. Gun, Churi, Khanjer etc Kuch bhi Aisa Dikhta tou Halat Kharab ho jati.. (telling about His Mental and Physical condition) lagta Dimagh Band ho gaya hy.. bas Kuch Awazein… Dar.. Khoon… hr Wo Manzar Nazrun kay samny aa jata jub Main nay kisi na kisi Apnay ko Goli Maari.. (wet voice) Chahye ACP Sir hun.. Daya ho… Tasha… Aman… Pagal hee ho jata… Daya ki Awaz Baar baar Gonjti… **ABHI YE KYA KIYA… TUM NAY ACP SIR KO MAAR DIYA… AMAN KO GOLI MAAR DI BOSS…**_

 _Rahul (thanking tone): Thank God… (to Daya) Daya Villian raha is baar…_

 _Daya: Baku Mut (to Abhijeet) aur Tum, Dimagh hy Tumhary Pass ya Nahi…?_

 _Abhijeet (ignored Him with): Gun tou mano.. Bhoot hee lagti… (reminding those by closing eyes for minute as) hr Waqt Bhago Bhoot aaya wali Kefyet rehny lagi… yahan tak kay Sub ko ya kaho Daya bhi agar Gun liye hota tou Mera Dum Nikl jata…_

 _Rahul: pr Abhijeet, phir (ask) Tum aayey kyun Nahi… ya chalo Dr. Vinod kay Bhag jany kay baad tou Tumhein Dr. Ashoke ya Rajeev sy Consult krna tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (irritate) Aa hee jata Ek Do Din mein… aana tou tha.. bas Tum Logun ki is Daant Dapat sy Bachny ki Planning kr rha tha… (ask) wesy Wo Bhagora mila…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, (tell) Salunkhy Sir nay InterPol sy Contact kr liya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): What…. (worriedly) ho kya gaya hy Salunkhy Sahab ko… Daya Wo (telling) Aaram sy Us Bond Papers ko Show kr dy ga jis mein Main ny Sign kiye thy.. Poory Hosh mein Bina kisi Dabao ky…_

 _Rahul: Un ka Kehna hy, (adding) Us mein Serum mein Additives Use kr ky Dobara Usy Tumhein deny ka koi Clause Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with): phir bhi… Main ny Us ka Gala Dabaya tha na kay Result Nikly…_

 _Rajeev: Tumhein kya hy.. (telling) ACP Sir hain na.. Wo Dono Saheh Samjh lein gy…_

 _Ashoke (adds): haan, Tum Relax raho…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Tum Mujhy Yahein rakkho gy…?_

 _Ashoke: Nahi, (tell) Kal sy Ghar pe Treatment hoga pr 2 Hafty Ghar pr hee Rehna paray ga Tumhein…_

 _…../…./…_

 _Next day, Abhijeet getting Better because of Starting of Immediate Treatment under Ashoke…_

 _Daya (rash): 50 baar Kaha hy.. pr agar Tum Sun lo.. arry Kya Yaad krna hy.. (ask) Mujh sy Pooch lo.. Lar Bhir kr aaty ho gy.. Kaan Pakr kr Khara kr dety hongy Tumharay Papa… Jo Pocket Money Milti ho gi.. Niccker Silwany mein Lug jati ho gi jo Larai mein Phut jati thi…_

 _The Loud Laughing tones really Embarrased the Man who Listens from many Time this Bakwass Lecture, so now Hit Pillow over His Chote Mouth with…_

 _Abhijeet (with grin): Chup ho ja Mote… Meri Izzat ka Falooda hee kr…_

 _The **HEHEHE** Understand Him that Now the Kids Trio coming Hearing Daya Last Sentence gives them Laughing Jerks…._

 _…../…./…_

 _The Head Down Man taking Exam of a Short Heightened Forensic Head who wanted to Kill or atleast broke the Head of His Friend say…_

 _Salunkhy (rash): Buht Bura kiya Tum nay Vinod… Buht Bura…._

 _Vinod (sadly): Salunkhy.. Main bas Dawa…_

 _Salunkhy (interrupts angrily): Tu Junooni ho gaya tha Vinod… Aik Zindagi Nahi.. Us sy Wabasta Sainkrun Rishty Tu nay Dau pr laga diye… (not believing tone) I cant Believe it… How Dare You… Sach, Tu nay Mujhy Nazrun sy Gira diya… Apni hee…_

 _Ashoke (ask the Research Dr): Dr. Vinod… Aap ko Extra Symptoms sy bhi Pata Nahi chala kay Dose Khatam kr dein, (added) koi Extra Multiple Suppliment ya Medicine dein ya phir Apny Test Subject ko Free kr dein…_

 _Rajat: kyunky (teasing) Aap ko Pata tou Chal gaya hoga kay Research Fail ho gayii hy Aap ki…_

 _Sachin (to ACP Sir): Sir, Humein Pure Interrogation ki Ijazat tou hy na..?_

 _Freddie (on ACP Sir behalf): kyun Nahi Sachin Sir… (straight threat) Aik Current Senior CID Officer ko Mentally aur Physically Nuqsan Pohanchany ka Charge hy…_

 _Vivek: aur Nahi tou kya, (ask straight in rash way) kitna Bara Jurm hay.. Malum hy na…?_

 _Vinod (trying): Dushmani Nahi thi Mujhy…._

 _ACP (stern): haan bas Obsession tha… Junoon… (sad tone) ek Doctor ho kr Tum nay Ek Patient ki Buri Halat tak ka Khayal Nahi kiya.. kuch Nahi krty, kum az kum Usy kisi Dr ko Refer tou kr dety…_

 _Salunkhy (taunt): arry ye tou Bhaag gaye Mahashy…_

 _ACP (confusingly): aur Tumhein Abhijeet ki is Memory Loss ka Pata kesy chala…?_

 _Before Dr. Vinod Sprinkle Spices, Salunkhy Instanly taking matter in His Hand and said Casually…_

 _Salunkhy: Main ny… ACP Main ny Bataya tha… (Relax all shocking eyes with) Plz Mujhy Ghalat Mut samjho.. ye Ek Discussion kay Dauran hua tha jis mein Main ny ye Baat Mention ki thi kay Memory Loss kisi bhi Fit Insan kay Skills ko Demage Nahi krta.. Abhijeet ki Example Sub kay Saamny hay…_

 _Vinod: Main nay (tell All Cops) Salunkhy sy hee Pehlay Abhijeet ky liye Kaha tha.. pr Us nay Mana kr diya…_

 _Salunkhy: aur Tu (angry way) Bureau Chala aaya.. Pakka Pata tha Tujhy kay Wo Mil gaya tou Ek Janay Many Researcher ko Ek Insaan kay Dili Jazbaat sy Kaam lena thori Na Seekhaya jaye ga…._

 _Rajeev (thinking way): wesy kaun sii Dafa lagy gi in pr…?_

 _Rahul: Buht Saari.. (extra threat shiver the Man) In ka Clinic Mery Area mein hy… Case tou ab Banay ga… (to ACP) kyun Sir…?_

 _ACP really Jerking Head looking the Threatening giving to Dr. Vinod by His Close Boys showing their Anger as Dr got Fine from Court Hardly as Abhijeet Personally Sign over Form without any External Pressure as well His Life Not coming in Risk also Dr. Vinod Intention is Not Much Wrong although Abhijeet Personally Not in Favour of giving Punishment or Filing a Case against Him…._

 _…../…./…_

 _Voice: Ashoke… (sadly adding) Junoon Usy Nahi Mujhy bhi tha… Socha chalo Aaj Nahi Kal shayed kuch Yaad aa jaye.. chalo Kal Nahi Parso… Sach Yaar.. (regret tone) Insaan Buht Ulti Cheez hay… is Junoon nay Mujhy Khud sy bhi Laparwah kr diya…_

 _Ashoke: aur agar (ask) ye Phobia Barh jata tou…?_

 _Abhijeet (sipping Soap which Daya gave Him and Leave with Rahul to take Some Injection which were Short at Hospital Pharmacy, adds): Sharp Shine hun.. Samjhy… (briefed) Information ly lii thi kay FireArms sy Darny ko kya Kehty hain, Kya Ilaj hy… kitna Samay lagta hy… isi liye Socha Thora Aur Time dy dun Khud ko.. Shayed kuch Yaad aa jaye (trying to Pretend Himself in Soup sipping although His tone having Only Pain and Pain) Phir sy Jeeny ki Hawas nay Mujhy Pagal hee kr diya tha… (painfully) Us Ek Aakhri Mulaqaat ki Kari sy Jorty Jorty kitni Kahaniyaan Banany ki Koshish krta pr Sub Bikhr jati… Main Us Yaad aany mein Uljhta hee chala gaya Yaar… (tearily) Umeed Insaan sy Buht Kuch krwa leti hay Yaar… sirf Wo Bhagora Nahi.. Main ny Khud bhi Apni Beemaari ko Barhaya hee hy…_

 _Ashoke: ye (asking as His Stomach Aching after hearing this) Gandi Machli aur Kalank kay Teeky ki kya kahani hay… I think (thoughtful tone) Tum nay Pehly bhi ye kaha tha…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual tone): saari Kahaniyaan Tumhein Suna dun ga tou Khud kya Bina Plot kay rahun ga…_

 _Ashoke (smiling): hmmm… (again trying to digout as) Sir Logun nay kuch kaha tha kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (stern): Ashoke… its Dead End… (finishing tone) OK…_

 _Ashoke: wesy Wo Tumhara Naya Dushman (tell information) aa gaya hy India.. InterPol ki Dhamki nay Kaam kr diya.. Suna hy IMC nay Us ki MemberShip Cancel krni ki Baat bhi ki hy… (strong) Case tou Strong bany ga…_

 _Abhijeet (giving Empty bowl to Him): koi Case Nahi bany ga Ashoke… kyunkay (look at Him in strong way) Main ye Nahi Chahta…_

 _Ashoke (shocked): kyun…?_

 _Abhijeet: Tum Nahi Samjho gy… (whispering) ya shayed koi Nahi…._

 _…../…./…_

 _The Voices of **HOHOHOHO…. BOOOOO…..** really made this Residence Room like a Set of a Horror Movie as the Two Elder Kids trying to Hide in that Rectangle Shape while the Gentle Gaint Picked the Small Member in His Arm, who Wrapped by Abhijeet White Chadder and Shaking His Arms by Stretching them as Playing the **BHOOT** character who came and trying to Eat the Prays…._

 _…../…./…_

 _The Pressure on that Locked Small Finger Pressed Him Not to take Any Strong Action as Heard a Slow, Soft, Pleading tone…_

 _Voice: Beth na Yaar…. (pleads) Please…_

 _The Man sat against the Half Sitting Posture Person making Space for Him, added in Sadness…_

 _Voice: maluam hy Naraz hain Sahab… pr Yaar, (say) Samajh bhi tou Na…_

 _Man Look at Him having Anger in Eyes so got a Soft Naughty Smiling Teasing Comments on that Angry Look as…_

 _Voice: kuch bhi kr lein Sahab… Mery jesy Angry Young Man Nahi ban skty.. (heard Slow **HUNH** growl, agains adds) kya Daya… Yaar, Chah tou Sub ko hoti hay na… (sadly) Tu Khud Soch kya Khali Baatein Sun kr, Waaqyey Sun kr Lamhun ko Jiya Ja skta hy…_

 _Daya (now grabbed His Palm with): Yaar, Main Maanta hun.. pr kya ye 17 Saal, Us Dil ka Ek Chota sa Hissa bhi Nahi Bhar paaty… (telling) Kitni Yaadein hain na Abhi.. kuch tou shayed Hum Bhool bhi Gaye hongy.. tou…_

 _Abhijeet: Acha Chal… (casually) Sub Theek ho gaya na… Dekh Ghalati ki tou Saza bhi Bhugat raha hun.. Goliyaan Phaank raha hun.. Haathun mein Chalni jitny kitny Saaray Hole Banwa liye.. aur kya Chahty hain Sahab.. Ain…_

 _Daya Smiled, coming on Header Side, Sweetly Engulged Himself in His Brother Loving Shell and adds…_

 _Daya: Sach Yaar, kitna Aajeeb hy na… (slowly) Mujhy Sub Yaad hy pr Main Usy Bhoolna Chahta hun aur Tum…_

 _Abhijeet (immediate bases): tou Mujhy dy dy…_

 _Daya (immediate): Nahi… (philosophical way) Pata hy agar Saari Dunya kay Log Apna Ghaum aur Dukh ly kr Ek Table pr Jama hun aur Chahyein kay Wo Apna Dukh Dusrun sy Exchange kr lein tou Pata hy Sub Apnay hee Ghum ly kr Wapis chalein jayein gy…._

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm…._

 _Daya (again sweetly): Yaar, itni tou Yaadein hain Boss… phir… Choro na… Nayii Yaadein Banaty hain…_

 _The Soft Pores Rubbing the Scalp of Hairs Relaxing the Figure who Slumbered placing His Head over Chest giving Time to Think Sharp Shine, who Sweetly Murmured…_

 _Abhijeet: Tu Nahi Samjhy ga Daya… (look at His Sleepy Face with) Kabhi Nahi… Tery Pass Buri hee Saheh pr Yaad hy… wo Yaad jo Tujhy Teri Zindagi sy Jorti hay… aur Main… (sadly) Khali Dil… Khali Hath… pata hy Ek Thora sa Hissa bhi hota na Yaar, Main Guzara kr leta…. Bachpan ki koi Kitaab… koi Teacher… Ghar kay Qareeb ka Park… koi Dost.. Muhally waly… koi Larai.. Jhagra… koi Pasand ka Khana… koi Narazgi… kuch Nahi Daya.. kuch Nahi… (lay down Comfortably with) Umeed kisy Buri lagti hay Yaar… jin Yaadun mein Hararat Na ho.. Lams Na ho.. Ihsaas Na ho.. Un ka kya hoga… (weaving His Hairs with) Tujhy Pata hy Future bhi kisi ko Nahi Pata… pr Wo kisi ko bhi Nahi Pata… pr Past… Wo tou Jee gaya na… yahan Main Khali Dil ho jata hun Daya… Sach…. (look at His Sleep Sooting Eyes with) Tujhy is liye Ghum Nahi kay Tu Mukammal hy… Acha ya Bura pr Guzara gaya Tery pass hy.. Teri Zindagi kay Hissun ko Pirota hua… pr Main Adhora… (looking at Dark Sky having Few Stars from Terrace Slider glass, say) Jahan bhi Halki sii Dheemi sii Lau mily gi na… Main Jaon ga… Mukammal hony ko… (Soothingly) kabhi na kabhi Test Subject… Test Success bhi tou ban skta hy na (look at the Smiley face of His Brother with Completely Lovingly tone) hain na…_

 _The Small Nod from His Khargosh gives Him a Big Loving Smile as still in Dreams He wanted a Supportive Assurance from His Few Relations…_


End file.
